Defeating Heartless, saving the world
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: The trio head to a human school to learn about human behavior; surprisingly, the other members are there too. As teachers! They battle Heartless and mean lunch ladies. What a hectic year. AkuRoku, XemSai, XigLux, MarVex, and Zemyx. R and R, please. Hiatus
1. School and Teachers

Ch.1-School and Teachers

**Full title name: Defeating Heartless, saving the world, one lunchroom at a time.**

**So, I've decided to do this story again. Yeah, I have SO many stories on hold and still needing to be done. -.-' I'm terrible. But I'm gonna try to complete this if people like it.**

**So yeah, me and my friend came up with this when a lunch lady at my school was mean to her and we thought it was funny if the trio went to school and met evil lunch ladies and fought with them (Not really of course, more like argue with them). Anyway, this is non-Au, but also sorta AU-ish. Mean lunch ladies will not appear until later...but, please enjoy until then. :D**

**I don't own KH or Crona, who belongs to Atsushi. Please Read and Review.**

**Note: The school in here is based on my school, but my school is not in Japan. I just made it in Japan. :) And yes, my school DOES have over four thousand kids.**

* * *

"And we're here again, why?" A male asked as he and his two companions gazed up at the large majestic building before them.

The structure was a magnificent brick beast with four floors and several large one panel windows that made the building sparkle with the early morning August sunlight. The front entrance was ornate with a low curved white painted tin roof that was supported by heavy square brick pillars and confessed to the three people that stood in front of it that the school was very prestigious.

The male that had spoken was sixteen and five foot six. He had wonderful golden blonde hair spike to the right as if the wind had attacked it, youthful sky blue eyes, and wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that resembled an intricate cross. Over that, he donned another jacket that was white and unzipped with several black block designs and a grey hem at the end of each sleeve; the boy's collar was red and pleated. He also wore bi-colored jeans with the legs being a beige color with multiple- -of what appeared to be- -buttons running along the hem as if to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which was a darker tan.

A black-and-white checkerboard pattern wristband hung from the teen's left wrist while a plain black ring was on his left index finger and a simple white ring was on the middle finger of the same hand; the rings and wristband seemed to resemble the concept of light and dark.

"We were told to investigate human behavior." A male on the blonde's right explained in a bored tone almost like he couldn't care less about the mission as he yawned and scratched his neck.

The male was the first boy's age, but five inches taller than the blonde with an extremely thin and wiry frame. He had shoulder length fire red hair styled into smooth slicked back spikes, bright emerald eyes with purple reverse teardrop markings beneath each eye, and wore loose, comfortable blue jeans, a black jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it with the words 'Baptism by Fire' printed on the front in flaming red and orange letters.

A black choker necklace clung to the male's neck with a white symbol the same as the blonde's attached to the center of the necklace.

The last member of the group, a female, glanced around nervously at the thousands of humans filing past them, never sparing the strange trio a look. She shuffled closer to the red-head and gripped his jacket sleeve.

"Axel, Roxas, I'm scared."

The girl was a mere inch smaller than the blonde, Roxas, and had short night black hair reaching to a few inches above her shoulders and sapphire eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with a bleeding red heart stamped on the front with multiple stitches criss-crossing the organ as if it had been broken one too many times, navy blue jeans, and had a key chain of a chibi Crona clipped onto her belt loop.

"No need to worry, Xion." Axel assured, placing a comforting hand on Xion's head and playfully ruffling her hair as he smiled. "We'll be here to protect you."

Xion grinned up at Axel, obviously relieved by his response, as she released the red-head's coat. "Tanks, guys."

"You three better get to class." A cool, detached voice ordered.

The trio stared behind them to see two men in their late forties standing a few feet away.

The male on the left was five foot nine, had composed amber-orange eyes and silver hair that fell over his shoulders with two bangs cut into four strips that framed his face. He wore dark grey slacks, a white T-shirt beneath a brown, button-up jacket that was neatly buttoned to the collar bone where a black tie poked out between the shirt and the jacket.

The second male was two inches shorter than the silver-haired man. He had long, light blue hair that was slightly wild near the top, yellow wolf-like eyes, pointed ears, and an ancient X-shaped scar passed between his eyes with the top half extending to halfway above his forehead and the bottom half reaching to just underneath his eyes. The blue-haired man wore a simple black business suit.

"What are you two doing here?" Axel questioned with a nod of his head.

"You will address us with respect, Axel." The blue-haired man growled warningly.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry. My apologies, Master Xemnas." Axel bowed mockingly, his head lowered as he dramatically swept his right arm loosely across his chest, before he gazed up with a cocky smirk as his eyes glittered challengingly. "And mutt."

Roxas and Xion snickered quietly at the joke but were immediately silenced by a venomous glare from Saix.

"Try saying that again, _Lea_." Saix snarled as he strode up to Axel and paused an inch from the red-head.

Axel's cheeky grin widened even more as he straightened to his full height and stared down at the Claymore wielder as if to show that he wasn't scared of the blue-haired Nobody; exactly as he had planned. "Why don't you go play dead in a ditch somewhere, wolf-boy?"

Saix's eyes narrowed dangerously as they flickered a darker gold, showing that the normally calm man was ready to go Berserk as he bared his sharp teeth threateningly.

Axel chuckled as small flames impatiently licked at his fingertips, urging him to summon his Chakrams.

"Saix, cease." Xemnas commanded softly.

Saix's staring contest with Axel was broken as he trotted toward the Superior. "Yes, Master Xemnas."

"So why are you here?" Roxas inquired as Axel sulked about how his fun teasing Saix had been cut short.

When there was a flash of angry eyes courtesy of Saix, the blonde quickly corrected himself.

"Master Xemnas."

"We are Tokyo High school's new principal and vice principal." Xemnas explained, completely oblivious to Saix's quick warning gaze, as he handed a sheet of paper to the Keyblade bearer. "Your schedule. Your locker numbers and combos are also there as well as room numbers and when lunch is."

Roxas surveyed the paper with Xion and Axel inspecting it over his shoulder with equal curiosity.

Xion, Axel, and Roxas's schedule

Black day

Period 1: Algebra II

Period 2: Economics

Period 3: English

Period 4: Botany

Lunch begins at 11:03 and ends at 11:48

White Day

Period 1: Meteorology

Period 2: Music

Period 3: Zoology

Period 4: Government

Same lunch as Black Days

Note: Schools commences promptly at 7:50 and closes at 3:00. Today is a White Day and the days alternate. Do not get confused. Report any Heartless sightings to Master Xemnas or myself.

-Saix, Luna Diviner

The three Nobody gazed up at Xemnas and Saix skeptically.

"Proceed to class." Xemnas said as he strolled past the trio with Saix jogging faithfully behind him.

"Hope we can have another invigorating chat next time, dog boy!" Axel called as Xemnas entered the building.

Saix glanced at the pyro as he also disappeared into the school.

Axel looked at his two friends with a satisfied grin. "Well, why don't we go inside and check it out?"

* * *

The inside of Tokyo High was even more breathtaking than the outside.

The floors were tiled white and there were several pale grey brick pillars reaching up to the high glass ceiling. The school library, which stood only a few meters away, was huge but only half the size of the single spacious cafeteria that was halfway across the school with the gym at the other end; the school did house some four thousand students after all. Tokyo High also sported a wide carpeted catwalk that was strung seven meters from the floor with heavy-duty metal lines and beside the hallway that was next to the large auditorium and adjacent to the library were…

"Vending machines!" Axel immediately shot over to the vending machine and pressed his face against the strong glass.

"What's he doing?" Xion asked as the red-head frantically tried to find a way into the vending machine, even climbing on top of it.

"I think he's molesting it." Roxas stated as he and Xion watched Axel's actions.

"Give me my Twinkie!" Axel furiously kicked the machine. "I command you! Got it memorized, you stupid excuse for a food vendor? !"

"You do realize that you need human currency to retrieve your snack, Number Eight?"

The trio simultaneously stared behind them to see a male in his late twenties grounded nearby with a large stack of books in his arms.

The male was five foot five with steel-blue hair and clever aqua eyes. The boy's left eye was the only one visible as his other eye was covered by long layered bangs in a style that some would call an "Emo Fringe." He wore torn back jeans, a white T-shirt with a black lexicon printed on the front and a sleeveless open black jacket over the shirt, and had a dangling bracelet with the Roman numeral six attached to the middle hanging from his left wrist.

"Zexion?" Axel inquired as he walked toward the Schemer. "What are you doing here?"

Zexion silently pointed to the nearby library as he easily balanced his pile of heavy books on his right arm and replied, "I am working as a Library Aide during the mission. As an assistant, I will have privileges normal students do not."

"You said I could get into the vending machine using money?" Axel asked, gazing at Zexion hopefully as if silently pleading for him to hand over some change.

"Yes. But as of yet, we have no human currency and are unable to buy the necessary items we require."

Axel pouted, his shoulder slumping slightly, before he strolled back toward the evil vending machine, summoned a Chakram to his right hand, and raised it above his head as he got ready to smash the glass keeping him from his sugar.

"Axel!"

The pyro winced at the sharp voice before he glanced at Roxas with wide eyes.

"Put it down." Roxas folded his arms across his chest, staring at the red-head disapprovingly.

"But- -" Axel looked at the Twinkies trapped in the vending machine- -the sugar-filled goodie was laughing at him, mocking him- -before he looked back at Roxas. "My Twinkie- -"

"Down. Now." Roxas gave a stern look at the pyro as if he were talking to a child.

Axel snorted, his weapon disintegrating into fiery ash, and glowered at the vending machine before he grudgingly walked back to Xion, Roxas, and Zexion. "You'll get yours someday…"

"You have ten minutes before school starts." Zexion commented as he ambled toward the library. "I suggest you head on to class so as not to be late on your first day as sophomores in this human school."

Roxas and Xion stared at each other while Axel mourned the loss of his Twinkie.

* * *

Axel grumpily sat down at the first seat in the second row and banged his forehead against the fake oak wood top in abject defeat as Roxas settled himself in the row directly beside the red-head- -in the first seat of course- -while Xion sat behind him.

Axel eventually stopped his incessant 'I-want-to-die' banging and resorted to grumbling to himself, refusing to raise his head from the desk.

Since being denied his Twinkie- -his favorite snack next to Sea-salt ice cream- -Axel had been very irritable.

And an irritable pyro was not a very nice pyro.

Roxas sighed, aggravated at Axel's self-pity moping. "I'll get you a Twinkie if you stop being so annoying."

Axel's head shot up and he gazed at Roxas expectantly. "Really? !"

"If it'll shut you up." Roxas mumbled as he looked away from the delighted pyro.

"I love you, Roxas!" Axel happily flung his arms around the blonde and buried the top of his fluffy hair into Roxas's neck like a cat.

_Seriously. _The pyro added in his mind. _I love you._

It was true. The pyro really did like Roxas, but so far the blonde either hadn't noticed the red-head's loving actions or didn't care. Either that or he didn't 'feel' the same way as Axel.

The class quietly watched the strange display of affection, more or less inquisitive about the two's relationship than surprised.

"Off." Roxas ordered, gently pushing the red-head away.

Axel grinned, obviously back to his old self, and slid back into his seat as the door to the classroom slid open and a woman in her early twenties entered.

The woman was an inch or so shorter than Axel with bright yellow hair slicked back against her neck with two long strands styled into two distinctive antenna-like things and green eyes. She wore beige jeans with a studded brown belt spanning from the top of her right hip all the way to her left thigh diagonally and a mint-colored T-shirt with the words 'High Voltage = Bad Temper' printed in black letters on the front.

"Listen up, you little maggots." She growled as she paused at the front of the class. "My name is Larxene and I- -"

Larxene stopped when she noticed three familiar figures sitting in the front row and frowned.

"What are you three tug munches doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Sparky." Axel greeted sarcastically as he reclined back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You want a body full of lightning, Flame boy?" Larxene inquired as she slammed her hands on Axel's desk and leaned closer to the red-head as electricity sparked dangerously between her antenna. "I'm in a bad mood."

"Two threats in one day." Axel smirked. "First Dog-boy and now you. If you're in love with me just say so."

A furious blush crossed the Nymph's face, ether from anger or embarrassment, before she growled and turned on her heel as she strode back to the head of the classroom, deciding that it was a waste of time arguing with the vexing pyro.

Axel's smile grew wider as the knife wielder began to explain the rules for her meteorology class.

Axel-2 Saix and Larx-0

* * *

Period 2-Music

"Why are we taking a music class?" Xion asked as the trio entered the spacious music classroom that was filled with hundreds of different types of musical instruments and found their seats at the front of the room.

"Don't ask me." Axel muttered as he stretched out his long legs and placed his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Xemmy made the schedule."

"This is going to be a boring period." Roxas sighed as the bell rang three times, signaling the start of class, and the teacher walked to the blackboard at the head of the classroom.

The teacher was in his late twenties, five foot ten, and had dirty blonde hair styled somewhere in-between a Mohawk and a mullet with several individual bangs falling over his face, playful sea-green eyes, and wore torn, loose dingy blue jeans, a white T-shirt with black musical notes climbing a music scale printed on the front and had a long, fuzzy brown plaid scarf that reached down the teacher's knees.

"Hi, people!" the teacher chirped with a wave.

Axel rapidly opened his eyes when he recognized the voice and eagerly sat up.

"Demyx? !"

Demyx stared at Axel, noticing his three favorite people- -next to Zexion, of course- -and his face broke into a grin.

"Ax! Rox! Xi! What are you three doing here? !"

"What are you doing here?" Roxas questioned. "We're here on a mission."

"You could say that I'm on a mission too." Demyx plopped down in front of the trio, completely ignoring the questioning stares of his students as he sat Indian-style. "Everyone else is here as well."

"Wait." Axel said. "First Xemmy and Dog-boy, then Zexy and Sparky, and now you? Is there something that we're not clued in on here?"

"Nope!" Demyx shook his head, his bangs swishing with the movement, before the Nocturne apparently remembered something. "Oh! Xemmy told me to give these to you."

Demyx reached into his pocket and pulled out three different colored Blackberrys; black, red, and yellow.

"X-face also said that all the other members are on speed dial by number and these are to only be used for emergencies such as Heartless sightings."

"What are they?" Axel inquired as he took the red phone and inspected it; Roxas grabbed the yellow one while Xion picked up the black one.

"Saix called them 'phones'." Demyx explained as he proudly showed off his pale blue phone that was already decorated with music note stickers to the three Nobody. "Humans use them to talk to each other so they don't have to constantly meet with each other."

Roxas shook his phone before he stared at the back of it and pressed a button on the side.

There was a small flash of light and the blonde blinked in surprise as the device took his picture.

Axel noticed this funny little mishap and asked, "We have to learn how to operate them on our own?"

"Yep!" Demyx nodded excitedly, a big grin on his face. "I already learned how to use mine and I've got several pictures of Zexy!"

Axel leaned closer to the water Nobody as he placed his phone in his left pocket and narrowed his eyes with a leering smirk.

"Stalker."

"I am not!" Demyx protested, a visible blush crossing the bridge of his nose.

"Demyx's a stalker." Axel whispered teasingly, his voice bordering on sing-song. "He waaannts Zexion."

"I do not!" Demyx wildly flailed his arms in an attempt to emphasize his meaning.

_This is weird…._The class collectively thought as they watched the pyro continue to torment the already flustered Nocturne.

* * *

Lunch

Roxas, Axel, and Xion entered the gigantic cafeteria directly after Demyx's class since they had A lunch.

"Big cafeteria with lots of kids." Axel noted as he and his two friends headed toward the nearest lunch line.

"Hope we can find a place to sit." Roxas muttered hopefully.

Axel smiled when he spotted a familiar head of steel-blue hair sitting by himself at a table a few feet away, poring over a thick, complicated book as usual.

"Oh, I think we'll find some place." Axel murmured mysteriously as he pulled out his cell phone.

He pressed six, then talk, and placed it to his ear as he rested his other hand on his hip.

* * *

Zexion glanced down when he felt an annoying vibrating in his pocket and pulled out his silver phone. He briefly inspected the ID, sighed, and answered against his better judgment to just let it ring.

"What do you want, Number Eight?"

"Hi, Zexy!" Axel's overly excited voice greeted and Zexion pulled his phone away from his ear. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading." The Schemer replied in his normal monotonous tone as he put the phone to his ear again when he thought it was safe.

"Let's play a game! It's 'Find Axel' and you have half a minute. Go."

Before Zexion could answer that he didn't want to play a petty game, the pyro hung up.

* * *

Axel smiled to himself, apparently pleased, as he replaced his phone in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Roxas inquired as the trio slowly neared the entrance to the line.

"You'll see. Look." Axel pointed to a nearby table where a certain number was watching them. He waved as the two Keyblade holders realized they were looking at Zexion.

"Zexion has this lunch too?" Xion asked as the Schemer returned the pyro's gesture before resuming his reading.

"At least we have someone to sit with." Roxas said. "Zexion seems kinda lonely."

"I bet Demyx hasn't found him yet." Axel snorted. "And once he does, Zexy's not going to be by himself anymore."

Lunch was a half-hour and the trio enjoyed having it with the Schemer as they talked amongst themselves since Zexion refused to join the conversation, though he did put his input every now and then. Once lunch was finished, Zexion returned to the library while Axel, Xion, and Roxas headed to their third period.

* * *

Period 3-Zoology

The teacher for zoology was in his early forties, five foot seven, and had platinum blonde hair worn long with two slightly shorter bangs framing his face, large green eyes, and wore pale blue jeans, a dark navy blue T-shirt, and a long-sleeved white lab coat over the T-shirt.

"Oh no…." Axel whispered as he apparently tried to make himself invisible by sliding down as far as he could in his seat when he noticed Vexen.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked, glancing at the pyro beside him.

"This is the worst possible time I could see him." Axel said, giving a quick glance in the blonde's direction before looking back at the scientist who was currently writing his name on the white board in neat cursive. "Got it memorized?"

"What'd you do?" Xion inquired, knowing that Vexen was one to hold a grudge; a long grudge.

"Let's just say that some of his experiments, especially the liquid ones, are flammable." Axel answered nervously, never taking his eyes off the Chilly Academic's back.

"So that's where the explosion came from last week." Roxas muttered in understanding. "And why you've been desperately trying to avoid him."

Vexen smirked when he caught sight of Axel, but he didn't attack the Nobody for destroying his precious potions.

Oh, no, not yet.

The Chilly Academic's conniving mind would wait for the right moment to strike.

When the Dancing Flames was lulled into a false sense of security, that would the opportunity to wreak his revenge.

* * *

As the class went on with no incidents or bloodshed, Axel gradually sat up straighter in his seat, wondering if Vexen hadn't realized that it had been him who had incinerated his work.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Vexen smiled shrewdly.

Now.

Rapidly, Vexen formed a thorny icicle in his right hand before he whirled around and tossed the weapon at the relaxed pyro.

Axel's Alarm Reaction, along with his survival instincts, saved him from certain elimination. Or, at the very least, a nasty wound.

The pyro ducked, evading the icicle, and the weapon imbedded itself in the desk behind him, startling the unfortunate student to tears.

Vexen gave a low, disappointed _tsk _as the bell rang and Axel bolted out of the classroom like his life depended on it. Which it did.

* * *

Last Period-Government

The teacher for the last class was the strangest one for sure. At least, that's what the students thought.

The teacher was in his late thirties, five foot seven, and had dark black hair with grey streaks tied into a long ponytail low to his neck, gold eyes, pointed elf-like ears, had a jagged scar extending from the left cheek to just under his left eye and wore an eye patch that covered his right eye. He had on black jeans and a sleeveless navy blue shirt.

"Let me tell you something." Xigbar said as he leaned on the podium at the front of the room and gazed at the class calmly. "I hate grading and grades as much as you guys do. So, as long as you show up here, you get an easy A."

_An ex-surfer pirate? _Some students pondered, curious about Xigbar's strange accent.

Axel shook his head. "That's Xigbar for ya. As lazy as Demyx."

"He's not lazy." Roxas defended as Xigbar went back to his desk to relax after ordering the class to do whatever the hell they wanted.

"Who?" Axel asked as he crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the blonde. "Demyx or Xigbar?"

"Both!"

"As if." Axel waved his right hand lazily. "Demyx told us to just memorize a song and at the end of the year, play it back to him. That's lazy."

Roxas groaned, face palming himself, but decided against competing with the pyro.

"Oh, before I forget." Xigbar said, his feet resting on the top of his desk. "Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Come here."

Hesitantly, the trio walked up to the Freeshooter.

"Here's the address for your apartment a mile away from here." Xigbar handed Axel a small slip of paper.

"We have an apartment during this mission?" Roxas queried in puzzlement. "Why?"

"During the mission you are not allowed to return to the castle." Xigbar explained. "Xemnas told me personally. The apartment had food, cable TV, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room/kitchen."

Axel grinned widely. "Old silver hair set us up good."

"You're already living better than the rest of us." Xigbar laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

Abruptly, though, he scowled at the them.

"Jerks."

"We're not- -" Xion started before Xigbar burst into hearty laughter. "What? !"

"I'm joking! Don't get your Keyblade broken. I'm just pulling your peach. No need to get offended."

The trio blinked at Xigbar, but voted on not asking what the space manipulator meant as they returned to their seats to talk the rest of class.

Xigbar watched them the whole time, the smile never leaving his face the entire class period.

_This is going to be an interesting year…._The Arrowgun wielder thought. _A very interesting year._

* * *

**Yeah, so what do you think so far? Like it, dislike it? And yes, the moments between AkuRoku will be slow, but Axel already knows how he feels for Rox. Roxas on the other hand is a bit...slow. Anyway, hope you look forward to the next chapter. :D But just to warn you, I will probably not be updating until I get around five reviews for each chapter. Anyway, enough of that.  
**

**Read and Review, please. You know you want ta. That's what the button at the bottom of the screen is used for.**


	2. Pokemon and Detention

Ch.2-Pokemon and Detention

**All right, so here's chapter two of Defeating Heartless. :D I hope you enjoy it because I very much enjoyed writing it and it was very hard not to laugh during class. :3 Anyway, I don't own KH.**

**And remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update.  
**

**Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

"Good morning, good morning. Just how are you doing this morning? Good morning, good morning to you~!"

Axel slowly opened a bleary left eye as he slightly raised his face from the warm comfort of his pillow as the aggravating voice continued singing.

Whoever turned on that god-forsaken singing Shadow Heartless alarm clock and put it in _his_ room on _his _nightstand was going to die a very painful and fiery death.

Lazily, the fire Nobody hit the snooze button, let his head sink back into the pillow, and resumed sleeping.

"Axel, get out of bed!" Roxas's voice yelled from the kitchen as the sounds of Xion brushing her teeth in one of the nearby bathrooms could be heard. "It's time for school!"

Grumbling darkly to himself, Axel turned on his back and sat up, the heavy black blanket laying on top of him falling down to reveal the pyro's bare muscular chest and the top elastic band of his black boxers.

"Axel!"

"I'm up." Axel retorted as he sleepily walked out of his room and entered the living room to see Roxas at the stove in the nearby kitchen, cooking something. "Ouch!"

Roxas glanced over his shoulder when he heard Axel's yelp and noticed the pyro glaring daggers at the coffee table innocently sitting in front of the beige leather couch as if trying to burn the table by staring at it.

"Damn table." Axel lightly kicked the table with his left foot as he gingerly rubbed his bruised right leg.

"Go get dressed, Axel." Roxas sighed as he turned back to his task at hand; frying bacon and scrambling eggs.

Axel glowered at the table one last time before he gave up and returned to his room to change out of his pajamas as Xion waked past him, fully dressed and ready for school.

"You're cooking?" Xion questioned incredulously as she sat at the table, placing her small brown backpack by her feet.

Roxas turned on the girl and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at her with a 'what do you mean?' expression.

Xion tried not to laugh at how ridiculous the blonde looked, especially with the apron that he wore.

"What? Only Xaldin and Lexaeus can cook?" Roxas questioned indignantly as Axel re-entered the living room/kitchen area.

"Don't stand like that." Axel said as he settled down in one of the three chairs at the kitchen table. "You look like a girl."

An embarrassed blush crossed Roxas's face as he turned back to the stove again in an attempt to hide it.

"Don't look away, Rox!" Axel's teasing voice whined. "You're cute when you're self-conscious."

"Sh-shut up!" Roxas glared at the pyro, the blush even hotter than before.

Axel smiled, obviously pleased that his needling had worked as he rested his chin in his right hand. "And even cuter when you're mad at me."

Roxas bristled in furious agitation as he gave a warning growl, telling the pyro to back down.

Axel's grin widened as he tipped his chair back slightly, slowly rocking back and forth, as he watched the blonde's hilarious reaction.

_Make me. _The smirk mocked.

Roxas took a step toward Axel, ready to strangle the pyro, when Xion gasped as she glanced at the stove's clock.

"We're going to be late for school!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Period 1-Algebra II

"It's all your fault, Axel." Roxas griped as he, Xion, and Axel entered the classroom where their first period was held. "If you hadn't been bugging me, we wouldn't have had to run and barely make it before the final bell!"

Axel didn't answer as he sat at the font desk and slouched down, his face screaming of annoyance at having math so early in the morning.

"I still don't understand the reasoning behind Xemnas shutting off Dark Portals so we can't use them." Xion said as she sat behind Roxas.

"It's Xemnas." Roxas replied with a shrug. "No one knows what goes on in that head of his."

The final bell rang and a few seconds later the teacher purposefully strode into the room and paused at the head of the class, his face blank and unreadable.

The teacher was in his early thirties, five foot eight, and had black hair darker than night styled into characteristic dreadlocks with four thin threads framing his face, two on each side, with ocean blue eyes that bordered on violet, and thick sideburns hooking around the side of his face. He wore grey jeans and a navy blue T-shirt.

Axel sighed in mild irritation.

"Of course it's Xaldin." He muttered, reaching into his black backpack as Xaldin wordlessly faced the whiteboard and began writing down notes for the first chapter. The pyro pulled out a small device, flipped it open, and turned it on.

Roxas glanced at Axel sitting in the row on his left and noticed that the red-head was playing his precious black and red DS.

"What are you playing?" Roxas inquired softly, trying not to attract Xaldin's attention.

"HeartGold." Axel responded without looking up from his game. "I'm taking on the Elite Four right now."

"Who's in your team?"

"Xemnas, Demyx, Xion, Saix, Xigbar, and Lexaeus." The pyro answered simply.

"…You named your Pokemon after the members?" Roxas asked in baffled astonishment.

Axel looked up at Roxas, his eyes saying 'Well, why not?' "Yeah. So?"

"What Pokemon are they?"

The pyro pondered it for a second, obviously deciding on whether he should tell the blonde, before he replied, "Xemnas is a Garchomp at level seventy while Xigbar is an Alakazam at level sixty-five. Xaldin is a Staraptor at level eighty while Vexen is an Aggron at level seventy. Lexaeus is a Marowak at level fifty while Zexion is a Weavile at level sixty. Saix is an Umbreon at level seventy while I'm an Infernape- -my first Pokemon- -"

Axel smiled proudly.

"- -At level ninety. Demyx is a Swampert at level sixty while Luxord is a Toxicroak at level forty-nine. Marluxia is a Roserade at level thirty while Larxene is an Ampharos at level seventy. You're a Lucario at level ninety and Xion is an Eevee at level eighty-five."

"Interesting." Roxas nodded in comprehension before he realized something. "Whoa, how do you have an Infernape? You should have either a Chikorita, Totodile, or Cynadaquil. …And why aren't I in your team?"

"Oh, right." Axel peered at Xaldin, who still had his back turned to the class, then placed his DS on the desk as he reached into his pocket.

"You're on a warm beach right now." Axel explained as he pulled out a tiny round device and handed it to Roxas. "I always carry you with me as a sort of good luck charm."

Roxas inspected the pixilated Lucario sitting near a miniature boxed-in beach.

7,500 steps and 400 Watts. Axel had captured a Carvanha and searched for a potion.

"And the reason I have an Infernape is because I traded with Demyx who has Platinum. I've also battled him about twenty times."

"How many times have you won?" Roxas questioned as he handed the Pokewalker back to Axel.

The pyro retrieved the device and replaced it in his pocket without glancing up from his game as he replied with a smirk, "About twenty times."

* * *

For the rest of Algebra, nothing happened. It was only five minutes before the end of class that something occurred.

_Die, Drake!_ Axel thought, glaring at the Dragonite trying to faint his weak Xemnas. _Die, stupid Dragonite!_

Xaldin looked at the class over his shoulder to ensure that they were all still jotting down notes and witnessed Axel brazenly playing his DS.

The lancer frowned.

"Hey!" Axel cried when his DS was enveloped by a strong wind and flew out of his hands.

Xaldin caught the electronic device in his right hand and examined it.

_Uh-oh…._The pyro thought as Xaldin stared at him.

"Axel." The wind Nobody shut the DS with a single hand and placed it on his desk. "Come here."

Axel groaned quietly before he slunk toward the older Nobody.

They both stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Xaldin decided to speak.

"Detention."

* * *

Period 2-Economics

The teacher for Economics was tall man, almost four inches from six feet, and around thirty. His bleach-blonde hair was cut short, almost Caesar-style, with a goatee the same color and ocean blue eyes that held knowledge no one would have been able to comprehend. Four helix earrings, two on each ear, were attached near the top of his ears and two Nobody symbol earrings dangled from his earlobes. He wore black jeans and a pale, button-up long-sleeved gray flannel shirt.

"Oh my god…" Axel and Roxas said simultaneously when they saw the transformed Luxord.

"Hello, my lovely little turtledoves." Luxord greeted in his addicting British accent that had all the girls, except for Xion of course, immediately drooling all over him, literally and metaphorically. "Let's get on to Economics, then, shall we?"

* * *

Lunch

The trio had lunch with Zexion again, though it was obvious that it irritated the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion had thought that they couldn't find him if he kept low, silent, and in the farthest corner of the cafeteria. But either there was a tracking device on him or Axel had a built-in Zexion radar because the trio found him and once again ate lunch with him.

The Cloaked Schemer sighed and decided to resign himself to the fate of having lunch with the trio every day.

* * *

Period 3-English

The English teacher was intimidating to say the least. At least that's what several of the students considered when they first saw him.

The teacher was in his late twenties, five foot eleven, and had auburn hair slicked back into odd, messy spikes, deep blue eyes, and very strong, angular facial features. He wore mud brown Capri's and a simple black T-shirt that accentuated his brawny chest and arms.

"Lexaeus." He said bluntly before he turned to the board and began to inscribe the rules, expectations, and chapter one notes on the blackboard.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion glanced at each other as a single thought crossed their minds.

With Lexaeus as a teacher, English was going to be very dull and speechless.

* * *

Final Period-Botany

"Of course they chose him for this class." Axel muttered when he noticed Marluxia positioned behind the teacher's desk as he entered the classroom with Xion and Roxas behind him. "Why not?"

Marluxia was in his late thirties and five foot nine with shoulder length rose pink hair with ruffles and sky blue eyes. He wore pure white jeans, a white T-shirt, and a pink blazer over the shirt.

"Greetings, my young students." Marluxia acknowledged with a smile as a freakish pink background appeared behind him complete with sparkles. "Welcome to the wonderful world of Botany!"

The Graceful Assassin spread his arms out in front of him and blood red roses magically appeared, landing on each of the student's desks.

"Hey!" Axel complained as he dodged a rose's thorns that had been aiming at his forehead. "Watch those thorns, idiot!"

The pyro glanced behind him to see that a student in the rear seat had gotten two roses. Axel frowned as he looked back at Marluxia.

"You talked to Vexen, didn't you?"

Marluxia simply gave a debonair smile as he flipped his hair, beguiling several females with his charm. A rose appeared in the pink-haired Nobody's hand as he closed his eyes and sniffed the flower.

Axel grinned slyly as he snapped his fingers and the rose's petals burst into flames.

"My flower!" Marluxia screeched, rapidly dropping the flower and stomping on it in an attempt to put out the fire.

The assassin sniffled, staring miserably at his crushed and burnt rose with teary eyes before he glared murderously at Axel.

"Uh-oh…" The pyro muttered as vines exploded up from the tiled floor around Marluxia's feet and shot toward him.

Axel screamed as the thorny tendrils wrapped around his right ankle and roughly dragged him toward Marluxia, suspending the red-head upside-down in front of the scythe wielder, his shirt falling down around his neck to reveal his chest and stomach.

"Hi, Mar." Axel greeted with a shaky smile. "How you doing?"

"What did my rose ever do to you?" Marluxia asked, staring fiercely at the pyro as he waited for an answer.

"Oh, come on! I did it to make Botany fun! That was fun, right?" Axel looked at the class, hoping they'd agree with him. "Right?"

Axel chuckled nervously.

"Wi-with the burning and the…."

The students remained quiet, ether because they wanted to see the outcome or they were wondering where the hell the vines had come from.

"Ohh…" Axel closed his eyes, fearing for his Nobody life. "What's my punishment?"

"Detention."

"Sure." Axel shrugged listlessly.

"Sometimes, Axel's brain is not in the building." Roxas whispered to Xion.

"No." Xion shook her head as Marluxia coldly released the pyro, dropping him five feet to the floor. "No it is not."

* * *

"Stupid Marluxia." Axel grumbled as he, Roxas, and Xion walked toward the front doors of the school so they could head home once school was finished for the day. "Stupid Xaldin. Giving me detention for trying to have some amusement in my life…"

Roxas rolled his eyes as Axel continued fuming about Number Three and Eleven's evil-minded tyranny over fun.

Abruptly, a white-grey creature with a robust body, spindly arms and legs, and a triangular head imprinted with the Nobody symbol floated up to the trio.

"What's a Dusk doing here?" Xion inquired as the Dusk hovered before the group.

Roxas shrugged as the Dusk soared toward Axel, opened its naturally zippered mouth, and whispered something to the pyro.

"Shit!" Axel cursed as the Dusk left. "I have detention with Saix!"

Xion and Roxas laughed at the red-head's predicament.

"It's not funny!" Axel bristled defensively. "He's gonna kill me when we're alone!"

"It's your fault for provoking him." Roxas said as he and Xion continued strolling toward Tokyo's front doors. "See you later."

"Bye, Axel!" Xion waved as Roxas opened the doors. "Have fun!"

Axel whimpered as the doors closed and he was left alone with his life in Saix's fangs.

* * *

The red-head stared at Saix evenly as the bluenette gazed at him with equal indifference, the pyro's hands gripping his knees. Finally, Axel couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Why am I still here?"

It had been an hour since school let out and the red-head was still sitting in the leather chair in front of the principal's desk while Saix stood behind the desk with his arms crossed; Xemnas had already returned to the castle before the pyro had even entered the office.

"Stop asking that." Saix responded in mild annoyance.

"Well, I would if you'd tell me when I can go home!"

"I'll tell you when I feel like it."

Axel scowled, a low frustrated growl emanating from his throat. "Don't mess with me, Dog."

"I would advise against that, Number Eight." Saix responded dully, lowering his right arm in case he needed to summon his Claymore. "I'm trying to make this easier on the both of us."

"How is this easy? !" Axel shot to his feet and stomped toward the Claymore wielder until he stood a foot away from Saix. "I hate you and you hate me! I can't stand to be in the same room with you, let alone at this distance."

"Then it's a wonderful animosity." Saix retorted neutrally.

Axel snarled, annoyed at the blue-haired Nobody's self-controlled attitude; where was that feared Berserker side?

The tension between the two Nobody built until flames crackled around Axel's fingertips as he prepared to call upon his Chakrams and pale light enveloped Saix's hand as he got ready to summon his Claymore.

"No! Don't fight!" A familiar voice cried as the doors to the principal's office slammed open.

Simultaneously, Axel and Saix looked toward the doors as Demyx rushed toward them, rapidly standing in-between the two vexed Nobody.

"Demyx?" Axel inquired, staring at the blonde in surprise. "What are you still doing here?"

"Yes, Number Nine." Saix agreed. "Enlighten us."

Demyx gulped, shrinking away from Saix's intense gaze, before he straightened as tall as he could muster and exclaimed determinedly, "I don't want you two fighting! If you have issues with each other, I want you to talk them out with each other in the Therapy Box."

"Therapy Box?" Axel snorted. "What the hell's a Therapy Box?"

"I'll show you!"

Before Saix or Axel could respond, Demyx grabbed their wrists and dragged them out of the room. He lead them to the counselor's office and to the farthest room in the area where a single door stood.

"In here." Demyx opened the door, revealing a small 10' by 5' room with two chairs, a tiny bathroom, and absolutely no windows.

"What is this?" Axel questioned, sticking his head into the room.

"The Therapy Box." Demyx explained simply before he shoved both Saix and Axel into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Hey, what was that for? !" Axel asked as he loudly banged on the door. "Demyx!"

"Release us this instant, Number Nine." Saix ordered sternly.

"Not until you come out of there full of love for each other!" Demyx answered as he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down.

Axel and Saix glanced at each other before they quickly looked away.

* * *

"He's been gone a long time." Roxas noted as he looked up from his homework to survey the stove clock; 7:00 P.M. "I thought detention would be done by now."

"Maybe Saix ate him." Xion joked as she worked on her Algebra homework.

"Ha ha." Roxas muttered, not at all amused by the girl's teasing as he scowled at his homework. "Very funny."

Xion smiled, oblivious to the teen's sarcasm as she put her homework away and began to work on Meteorology.

_I'm still worried…._The blonde thought as he tried to focus on his Economics. _What if something bad really did happen to Axel?_

* * *

"I don't hear any talking!" Demyx called as he quietly strummed his Sitar. "You don't leave until you make up!"

Axel glanced to his right in annoyance. "Talk is cheap."

"I agree." Saix said as he faced the pyro, who in turn faced the Diviner.

"Then why don't we let actions fuel our words?" Axel smirked.

"Indeed."

Axel's Chakrams appeared in his hands as Saix's Claymore materialized in his.

"No fighting!" Demyx whined, hitting the door when he heard the sounds of battling on the other side. "Fighting is forbidden the Therapy Box! Only talking is allowed!"

"Fine then!" Axel yelled. "You're an egotistical bastard, Isa!"

"And you're an inferior, shameful Nobody, Lea."

"At least I have some standards!"

"Your standards are as low as a Dusk."

"Guuuuyyyys!" Demyx shouted in irritation as he leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes. "That's not what I meant!"

* * *

"I'm going to the school to check on Axel." Roxas announced as he headed for the apartment door.

Xion waved distractedly, not taking her eyes off the TV as she watched _iCarly_, her favorite show after only a few minutes.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he shut the door, muttering to himself, "Girls."

* * *

"So," Demyx stared expectantly at the two Nobody standing before him. "How do you feel?"

"Pissed." Axel growled.

"Hatred." Saix shot a glare at the red-head beside him.

Axel returned the fierce stare evenly before he exhaled and muttered, as he scratched the side of his right cheek, "Fine. I'm sorry for disrupting Xaldin's and Marluxia's classes."

"Good." Saix nodded approvingly.

Axel waited for the blue-haired Nobody's apology and when he didn't get one after a few minutes, he prompted, "Well?"

"What?" Saix looked at Axel.

"Don't you have something to apologize for?"

"Why would I?" Saix glanced away. "It was entirely your fault."

Axel's anger flared up and he took a step toward Saix, but Demyx stepped in front of him and tried pushing the pyro back.

"What'd you say, you- -!"

"No, Axel!" Demyx whined, shoving against Axel's chest in an attempt to get the red-head out of range of attacking Saix, but that did as much damage as a duck pushing against a slab of concrete. "It's over! Let's go home!"

"Get out of my way, Demyx!" Axel forced the Sitar player to the side and strode up to Saix. He grabbed the blue-haired Nobody's shirt and slammed him against a nearby wall.

Saix gazed at the pyro calmly as Axel kept him pinned to the wall, but made no move to retaliate.

"You're really testing my patience, Fido." Axel growled, leaning closer to the blue-haired Nobody until he was a few inches away from Saix's face.

"I suggest you release me, Number Eight." Saix said impassively.

Axel smirked.

The calmer Saix got, the easier it was to go Berserk.

"I dare you to go Berserk." Axel let go of Saix's shirt and stepped back a few feet. "Show me your terrifying Berserker side."

"Axel…." Demyx warned, grabbing the pyro's left arm. "Don't."

"I am not going to be baited by your teasing, Number Eight." Saix sighed as he smoothed down his shirt. "However much it would please me to tear you apart."

Axel frowned, aggravated at the Claymore wielder's level headedness.

"Then I'll make you!" Axel took a step closer to Saix, raising his fisted right hand.

"Axel!"

The three Nobody looked toward the counselor office's doors and noticed Roxas standing at the threshold.

Axel immediately lit up and ran toward the blonde with a chirp of, "Roxas!"

He squeezed Roxas in a hug, lifting him a few feet from the floor.

"Nice to see you, too, Axel." Roxas gasped as the pyro threatened to crush him. "Um, Axel, you can let me go now."

Axel only continued hugging the blonde.

"Seriously! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." Axel apologized as he instantly released Roxas.

Roxas caught his breath for a few seconds before he looked at Demyx and Saix.

"I though you were in detention, Axel." Roxas looked up at the pyro.

"I was." Axel growled, glaring at Saix. "But Doctor Sitar over there,"

The pyro pointed to Demyx.

"Decided that we needed therapy."

An innocent smile crossed the water Nobody's face, obviously very pleased with his work.

"Well, let's go home." Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist and lead him out of the office. "Goodbye, Saix. See you later, Demyx."

"Bye!" Demyx waved as the two Nobody disappeared around the corner.

Saix gazed at the blonde vacantly and when Demyx caught his stare, he flinched, his arm lowering as he rapidly avoided the creepy 'I'm-staring-into-your-soul-Demyx' look Saix was giving him.

* * *

"I hope you've learned a very valuable lesson today, Axel." Roxas said as he and the pyro walked back to their apartment.

"Yeah. Pissing off Saix is amusing!"

Roxas sighed, shaking his head. "Someday your curiosity is going to get you killed."

Axel simply smiled, placing his hands in his pockets as they climbed the creaky metal stairs leading to room 2-B. "But that's why you love me, right?"

Roxas scoffed as he paused at the door to their apartment and began fishing around in his pocket for the key. "I don't love you, Axel. We Nobodies can't feel, remember?"

The blonde absentmindedly tapped his chest as he pulled out the small silver key.

"Don't have hearts."

Abruptly, Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist as the blonde reached for the doorknob and pinned him to the nearby wall as he stepped closer to the Keyblade user.

"Don't deny it." He whispered as he rested his right arm against the wall above Roxas's head and released the Nobody's wrist as he stared at him seriously. "I know you feel it as well."

Roxas didn't answer for a few seconds as he tried to get his bearings before he finally replied, "I don't feel anything for you, Axel. You're my friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower."

Axel watched Roxas calmly as the blonde unlocked the door to their apartment and walked inside.

"You do that." He mutter as he straightened, his expression still neutral.

As Axel stood in the silent hallway by himself, a devious thought crossed his mind.

He'd seen Roxas jealous before when he had been caught talking to Demyx intimately. The blonde had been lying about his feelings for the red-head or he was just too stubborn to admit it. And as Axel entered the apartment, he began to formulate a plan that would most definitely get Roxas jealous.

And he'd get the sinful feeling from the Keyblade wielder whatever means necessary.

* * *

**So what could be in store for the next chapter? ! Well...Axel trying anything to get Roxas jealous of course. :3 Anyway, hope you look forward to the next chapter of Defeating Heartless. :D And I was very generous this time, updating with only four reviews, instead of my five, so I won't do it again. Okay? So this time, I'm expecting five, just like in all other future chapters.**

**Read and Review, please.**


	3. Jealousy

Ch.3-Jealousy

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I had a fucking lovely time writing the thing. :D Oh, and the lab that Larxene does, I did really do it when I was Meteorology, and it was boring. :/ Very.**

**I was writing a chapter of this while I did the lab and thought it would be perfect for this chapter.**

**And lookie. It didn't take two weeks to update this time. :3 See what happens when ya review for me? And check out my other stories, too. I'm trying out with Renaj pairings now.**

**...I can't think of anything else to say, so onto the story.**

**I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

When Axel got up the next morning, he noticed that Roxas was once again cooking breakfast. The pyro gave a Cheshire cat grin as he spotted Xion sitting at the table, finishing her Zoology homework which was due that day.

"Hiya, Xion!" Axel greeted as he happily skipped toward the black-haired Nobody.

"Hi, Axel." Xion responded absentmindedly, not looking up from her paper.

Roxas was warily watching the red-head out of the corner of his eye, obviously sensing that something was up.

Axel paused at the front of the table with a pouting frown. Immediately, however, he brightened up, walked around behind Xion, and gave the girl a tight hug.

"Whatcha doing?" He questioned innocently as he leaned against Xion and rested his chin on her shoulder as he surveyed her writing down answers to the questions on the paper with perfectly feigned interest in what she was doing.

"Homework." Xion answered before she raised her right palm toward the pyro, since she was a southpaw, without looking up.

Axel stared at the girl's palm, wondering what she was about to do.

"Aqua."

The red-head yelped, leaping away from Xion, as a large amount of freezing cold water dropped down on him from above, drenching him and his clothes.

Roxas laughed as Xion resumed her studying, the girl smiling slightly.

Axel glared at the blonde in exasperation before he stomped back to his room to get changed into dry clothes.

Plan: Try to get Roxas jealous by flirting with Xion

Result: Big no

Reason: Water

* * *

Once Axel was nice and dry, the trio trekked to school, ready to begin their third day at Tokyo high.

* * *

Period 1-Meteorology

"Today, we're going to do a Relative Humidity lab." Larxene explained once class had begun. "We will go outside with sling psychrometers to measure dry and wet humidity. Groups of two or three. I expect you all outside within five minutes."

* * *

As usual, Roxas, Axel, and Xion were in a group. Xion wrote down observations while Roxas timed the two minutes it took for the temperature to change and Axel held the psychrometer.

"You don't need to spin it that hard, Axel." Xion said as the red-head wildly spun the device, obviously having fun with it. "Larxene said to do it nice and easy."

"It's not gonna hurt anyone." Axel retorted matter-of-factly, not slowing the device's spinning. "I know what I'm doing."

Before the trio could react, the psychrometer abruptly flew into the air as it disconnected from its handle.

"Oops." Axel muttered as he, Xion, and Roxas watched the trajectory of the device.

They winced collectively when the psychrometer struck someone on the head.

"It might not hurt anyone…." Roxas mumbled as the person bent down to pick up the instrument. "But it hurt Larxene!"

The Nymph glanced at the trio, immediately locking eyes with Axel, who dropped the handle in surprise, as if she knew he was responsible.

"I think I'll go now." Axel chuckled as he slowly began to back up when he noticed the furious electricity sparking around the knife wielder. "See you later!"

"Ax-el!" Larxene screeched as she chased after the fleeing red-head like a demon. "Get back here so I can castrate you!"

Roxas and Xion watched the two Nobody before Roxas decided to speak.

"Having a class with Larxene was not a good choice on Xemnas's part."

"No." Xion shook her head as Larxene released a bolt of lightning at Axel, who easily dodged it. "No, it was not."

* * *

After 1st period-passing period

"Stupid Larxene…" Axel grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway tiredly, on his way to music. "Can't take a hit…"

The pyromaniac stopped bemoaning his unfortunate life when he noticed Roxas standing near his locker, talking to a girl.

The girl had shoulder length pale blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore smooth blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

Despite the fact that Axel was trying to get Roxas jealous, the red-head couldn't help but feel envious that the blonde-_ -his_ blonde- -was chatting with an unknown girl without Xion around; where was she anyway?

He steeled himself as he strode up to the duo and reached out his arms to capture the Keyblade wielder, pulling the small boy closer to him in a backward embrace as he laid his chin on Roxas's left shoulder, glaring viciously at the girl standing a few feet away from them.

A low, dangerous, and threatening growl emitted from deep within Axel's throat as his grip defensively tightened around Roxas's petite waist.

The message in the red-head's cold eyes was crystal clear.

_Mine._

Roxas sighed.

Protective, I'll-kill-you-in-a-thousand-ways-if-you-so-much-as-breathe-on-him Axel was way worse than perverted, I'll-rape-you-in-your-sleep Axel.

And before either the girl or Roxas could react, the Flurry of Dancing Flames brought his head up slightly and lovingly licked- -yes, licked- -Roxas's cheek.

This was another message that claimed the Keyblade holder as the pyro's and that Axel could do whatever he pleased.

Like lick him.

In the middle of a crowded hallway with thousands of eyes watching them.

The hall became unearthly silent and Roxas was reminded of how still the Castle That Never Was's library was when no one was there.

After a few seconds of trying to force down the pink hue crossing his face, Roxas turned around and shoved Axel away from his body.

"What the hell, Axel! You can't just go around licking people!"

"But I don't lick anybody." Axel protested as he gave a lazy and seductive grin, his mind completely focused on his love for the blonde and not his 'making-Roxas-jealous' plan. "I only lick you."

With that said, the pyro's tongue darted out as he leaned closer to Roxas, ready to have another taste of his lovely blonde toy.

"You're so weird." Roxas put his hands firmly against chest as he once again pushed the pyro away.

Axel gave a wounded kicked-puppy look before he sadly trudged away as he headed to his next class.

Music.

Roxas frowned suspiciously.

Axel never gave up that easily. Something was definitely up. After trying to figure out the maniac Nobody's master plan, Roxas gave up and shrugged as he also proceeded to music once he had said goodbye to the girl.

They had the same class together anyway.

* * *

Period 2-Music

_Okay, back on track. _Axel thought after getting over his hurt from Roxas's rejection. _Now, next plan is…._

Axel looked at Demyx, who was playing his Sitar while he allowed the class full reign.

_Perfect. Just like last time._

"Hey, Demyx." Axel said as he casually strolled toward the blonde with his hands in his pockets.

"No, Axel, I will not help in whatever it is you have planned." Demyx muttered, not looking up from his instrument as he continued to play _When you're gone _while he hummed to himself.

"Why not?"

"Because."

Axel pouted, giving a 'whatever' glare at the Nobody and went back to his seat next to Roxas, plopping down Indian style as he rested his chin on his right hand while he drummed his fingers on his left leg.

_Still not giving up that easy._

The class filed toward the door once the bell rang and Axel kept close to Roxas, placing an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"You guys want to say hi to Zexy with me?" Demyx questioned as he de-materialized Arpeggio and eagerly trotted toward the Clock Tower Trio.

"We have lunch, Dem." Axel explained, not removing the arm he had draped around Roxas's shoulder, blatantly ignoring the aggravated stare he got from the blonde who had so far made no move to remove the pyro's arm. "So does Zexion."

"Oh, please?" Demyx hopped in front of the trio, successfully stopping them, and gazed at them with the most pathetic gaze in the history of pathetic gazes.

The super-duper puppy-dog/kicked-puppy stare.

The Nocturne even added a mournful whimper for maximum effect as his hair drooped miserably.

The trio gave a defeated sigh, Axel finally removing his arm from around Roxas, and Demyx took that response as a yes.

* * *

"Zexy!"

The slate-haired Nobody grunted as he got the full-body tackle-hug that Demyx had deemed "The Demyx Power Hug".

"I haven't seen you all day, Zexy!" Demyx squealed as he tightly hugged the small Nobody, even lifting him off the ground a few feet. "I was sooo bored without you!"

"P-please release me, Number Nine." Zexion stammered as he futilely tried to get out of Demyx's iron-grip embrace.

"Never!" The Nocturne happily swayed the Schemer from side to side in his joy.

Zexion glanced at Axel, who stood nearby with Xion and Roxas watching the scene in amusement, with a pleading dark blue eye. "Number Eight, help?"

Axel sighed before he gave a short whistle as if calling a dog. "Yo, Demy."

Demyx looked at the pyro.

"I hid a box of yummy chocolate Pocky over there." Axel pointed in a random direction.

Demyx gazed at he spot Axel had shown him before looking down at the rapidly turning blue Zexion. He kept looking back and forth between Zexion and the imaginary Pocky as if debating on which was better.

Chocolate Pocky- -his favorite snack- -or hugging Zexion, his favorite pastime next to playing his Sitar.

After a few seconds, his love for Pocky won over his love for Zexion and he tossed the Schemer over his head as he bolted toward the Pocky.

"Pocky! Here I come Pocky~!"

Axel easily caught the discarded Zexion by the back of the shirt and set the Schemer on the ground.

"Thank you, Number Eight." Zexion said as he brushed himself off.

"Pft. I did nothing but trick him." Axel muttered as he looked toward the Nocturne frantically searching for his Pocky, occasionally calling out "Am I getting warmer now, Mr. Pocky?" "But I suppose I do deserve some sort of reward…"

The pyro peered at Zexion slyly.

"Looky what I found!" Demyx trotted back to the group, ecstatically waving a box of Pocky around.

"But how did he- -" Roxas started, staring at Axel.

"I thought there wasn't any Pocky." Xion said.

Axel snorted as he grinned in a very Xigbar-ish way. "As if! I never said there _wasn't_ a box of Pocky."

Roxas and Xion glanced at each other as Demyx opened the Pocky and offered one to Zexion, who hesitantly took the chocolate covered biscuit.

Axel's smirk turned mischievous as the Cloaked Schemer let the Pocky just dangle from his mouth as if wondering whether or not he should eat it.

"Hey, Zexion."

Zexion glanced at Axel only to have his eye widen when the pyro gently gripped his chin with his left hand and leaned closer to him, gazing at the slate-haired Nobody with such intensity before he seductively bit off more than half of the Pocky stick.

Demyx gasped while the two Keyblade holders seemed surprised at Axel's strange actions as Zexion stiffened from the almost kiss, the remaining half of the Pocky stick falling from his mouth.

"Hey!" Demyx grabbed the frozen Zexion and pulled him closer to his body as Axel licked the chocolate off the side of his lips. "Don't touch my Zexy!"

Axel smirked complacently at Roxas as he strolled past the blonde and exited the library to head toward the cafeteria.

It was official.

Axel was definitely trying to make Roxas jealous.

* * *

Ten minutes before the end of lunch

Roxas frowned in annoyance as he leaned his back against a nearby pillar with his arms crossed; Xion was in the bathroom and the blonde was waiting for her to finish.

The object he was glaring at was several meters away, coolly reclined against a wall with his arms folded over his chest and several girls- -actually, there were only four- -surrounding him.

Axel grinned at the girls around him before he glanced up and noticed Roxas's gaze. The grin widened to a scheming smirk and the pyro resumed talking to the four girls with renewed vigor.

Roxas huffed, tightening his arms around his chest as he watched Axel's continuous pathetic attempts at making him jealous.

_I'm not jealous…._The Keyblade wielder thought grumpily. _It's not going to work, you stupid over-protective pyro._

Axel leaned closer to the girl on his right, his hands shifting to rest in his pockets as he obviously spoke to the girl in his most seductive voice.

The girl giggled as she leaned closer to the pyro.

_He wouldn't…_

Axel and the girl were only an inch from kissing when Roxas furiously strode toward the group, pushed the girls aside, shoved the I'm-about-to-kiss-Axel-squee! girl away and forced the pyro against the wall before he stood protectively in front of Axel and hissed at the four humans.

The girls, obviously terrified of Roxas, leaped away from the two Nobody and huddled together for protection as they stared at the duo with wide, frightened eyes.

Axel chuckled at his blonde's reaction before pulling Roxas closer to him in another backward hug.

"Mm, baby got bite." He purred, happily nibbling on the top of the Keyblade holder's left ear.

"Get off." Roxas ordered as he tried to get out of Axel's grasp.

"No."

The grip tightened as the pyro moved his head down and nuzzled his face into the side of the blonde's neck, purring contentedly.

Roxas wasn't in the mood for Axel's antics, so he roughly kicked the pyro's right leg and Axel immediately released him.

"What was that for?" Axel questioned indignantly.

"Don't touch me." Roxas growled before he angrily stormed away as the bell chimed and headed for Zoology.

Axel watched the retreating Nobody before he sighed, smiling to himself, as he leaned against the wall once again and placed his arms behind his head.

"Oh, yeah. He wants me."

* * *

Period 3-Zoology

Axel stared thoughtfully at Vexen as the Academic droned on and on about the internal structure of a wolf and how that set them apart from a domestic dog.

_How can I use Vexen to get Roxy jealous? _The pyro wondered, glancing sideways at the blonde who was staring at Vexen with rapt attention, obviously interested in the otherwise boring lecture. _He's only gotten jealous once so far…._

Axel glanced at the clock hanging on the wall nearby_._

_And I have only five minutes before the end of class to make Roxas envious once more._

"Homework is on the board." Vexen said as he head toward his desk to relax and think about Marluxia the rest of class. "I expect complete sentences and explanations."

Axel grinned.

_Perfect._

The pyro skipped toward the blonde and went around the front of his desk so he was closer to Vexen and leaned his arms on the desktop.

"Hello, Vexen."

Vexen gazed at Axel with apathetic eyes, aggravated at having his wonderful daydream interrupted.

"What do you want, Axel?"

Axel inconspicuously peered at Roxas to see if the blonde was watching him.

The Keyblade holder stared at the red-head dubiously, obviously silently questioning what the pyro was up to talking with Vexen.

Axel turned his attention back to the Academic and smiled.

"I need your help with something." Axel whispered, leaning closer to Vexen so no one could hear their conversation.

"Now wouldn't that count as me cheating on my Marly?" Vexen inquired, giving a smirk that indicated that he understood what Axel was up to.

"Not like that…! I want you to help me make Roxy over there jealous."

Vexen raised an uninterested eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest and reclined back in his rolling chair slightly.

"And what do I have to do?"

"Nothing major." Axel shrugged, partially looking away from the ice Nobody. "Just flirt with me. And make sure it looks real, too."

The pyro glanced back at Vexen to make sure he was understanding his explanation.

"Or- -"

Before Axel could react, Vexen rapidly leaned forward, tilting his head up, and pressed his lips to Axel's in a short, rough kiss.

The class gasped at the surprise before several students, mostly the girls, began giggling like school children.

Vexen gave a satisfied smile as he leaned back in his chair again, gazing at the stunned pyro with pleased emerald eyes.

"That's for destroying my hard work at finding a serum to create artificial Dusks without having to go through the process of waiting for a Heartless to duplicate into a lower Nobody."

The clever Academic's smirk widened ever so slightly.

"Don't worry. I won't disclose this to Marly. I'd rather you didn't die too early on me as you owe me substantially for my ruined work. And you'll pay me back by acting as my guinea pig for…"

Vexen contemplated the length of time he needed Axel as he thoughtfully put his right hand against his chin with his left hand supporting his right arm.

"Oh, let's say a month or so. How's that sound?"

A heavy embarrassed blush appeared on Axel's face as the bell rang and the pyro instantly rushed out of the room with a furious shout of, "You're a pedophile, you know that, Vexen? ! A pedo!"

The Academic chuckled lowly as he shook his head. "An endless bundle of fun…"

* * *

Last Period-Government

"Hey, Xig."

Xigbar lazily glanced up to see Axel standing near his desk.

The pyro suddenly held out his right hand.

"Let me borrow one of your Arrowguns. I want to shoot off my mouth."

Xigbar gazed at Axel skeptically as if wondering if the pyro was serious before he laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Why do you want to do that, love?"

Axel sighed, flopping down in an empty desk close to Xigbar. "Vexen kissed me! And I only wanted him to help me make Roxy jealous and I ended up being the jerk's guinea pig for a month."

Xigbar nodded in understanding, giving a low chuckle. "Ah, yes. I heard what you did to Vexy. Tough luck, love. Tough luck."

"And will you stop- -"

"If you really want to make Roxy-boy over there jealous, I may have just the thing for you."

Axel immediately brightened up and looked at the space manipulator hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was saving this for Luxy, but…." Xigbar pulled out a small bottle containing a red powder from his jacket pocket. "You appear more desperate than me."

Axel took the container from Xigbar and inspected it before gazing up at the Arrowgun wielder in confusion. "What is it?"

"A love potion of sorts." Xigbar folded his arms as he rested them on the top of his desk. "See, all you gotta do is toss it on the girls here and it will only affect them. Then they'll gather around you like sheep and you'll have a harem of sorts and Tiger will get jealous at how many girls are around you."

Axel nodded interestedly at Xigbar's explanation as he remembered what had happened during lunch before he thought of something.

"Will it affect Xion?"

"Nope." Xigbar shook his head. "I made sure Poppet wouldn't be affected by the potion."

"Thanks, Xigbar."

The Freeshooter merely shrugged as he leaned back in chair again, watching as the pyro tossed the powdered potion into the air and surveying it as it fell on the students, who glanced up in curiosity.

Axel looked at Xigbar. "So, what, they just come to me?"

Xigbar grinned. "Sure as I am second-in-command."

"But you're not- -"

The pyro never got to finish his sentence as he was suddenly bowled over by a powerful horde of love struck girls.

"Gah! Get 'em off me!" Axel screamed as the girls decided to dog pile on him. "Get 'em off me!"

Xigbar laughed at Axel's misfortune while Roxas shook his head, not at all amused at the pyro's final attempt at making him jealous.

"Someone save me!"

* * *

Axel shivered like a Chihuahua all the way to the trio's apartment, high on the lookout for any females that decided to try and jump him.

After the incident at school, with the girls dispersing only after the final bell had rung, the pyro had been terrified of any female- -except for Xion- -that got a bit too close for his liking.

"That's what you get for taking something from Xigbar." Roxas chastised as he unlocked the apartment door. "Now go take a shower."

"A shower isn't the answer to everything, Roxas." Xion said as Axel dumbly staggered toward the bathroom to try and wash out the evil memories of the girls piled on top of him out of his mind.

* * *

Plan: Trying to get Roxas jealous by obtaining a harem courtesy of Xigbar

Result: Definite no

Reason: Too scary to relive

_Maybe making Roxas jealous was a bad idea in the first place…_Axel mused as he allowed the scalding water to run down his slender bare back, staring blankly at the ceiling with his normally spiked hair lying flat against his head and neck in a Larxene-like way. _Maybe I shoulda just left him to figure out his feelings for me on his own._

The pyro sighed, closing his eyes, and shook his head.

_Thinking about it won't help…._

Axel stepped out of the shower, grabbed the white towel hanging on the nearby towel rack, and wrapped it around his waist before exiting the warm bathroom so he could get a clean pair of clothes from his bedroom.

Xion spotted the pyro walking toward his room and noticed a very strange sight besides Axel being half-naked.

"Your hair…."

Axel stopped and looked at Xion standing at the end of hall before he felt his already drying hair.

"Oh, yeah." He muttered before giving his head a quick shake and his hair poofed out in its normal spikes. "Thanks, Xi."

Xion watched as Axel entered his room before she gave a puzzled look. "I always thought he used some sort of hair gel…"

* * *

Axel had only just finished slipping on his normal pajama boxers when there was a knock at his closed door.

"Come in."

Slowly, the door opened and Roxas entered the pyro's room.

"Hey, Axel."

Axel glanced at the blonde before he turned to face Roxas.

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your pathetic attempts at making me jealous failed. But….you did a good job at trying."

Axel's eyes widened in slight surprise. "What?"

"I felt jealous." Roxas glanced away, gazing at the ground as he blushed slightly. "Once or twice."

The pyro grinned and swiftly stepped loser to the blonde who instinctively put his hands flat against Axel's bare chest in a defensive gesture.

Both Nobody instantly stopped as Roxas realized he was touching the red-head's warm skin while Axel only understood that Roxas was touching him in an almost loving way.

Quickly, both leaped away from each other, heavy blushes crossing their cheeks.

"Y-you should really wear a shirt when you sleep." Roxas muttered.

The only reaction Axel could think of to do at the moment was childishly stick out his tongue exactly like Demyx did when the water Nobody got something that Saix had forbid the blonde to have and failed when Xemnas told him it was okay.

Roxas smiled a little, unable to bring himself to be angry at the pyro for the baby response, as he walked toward the door, paused at the threshold, and glanced over his shoulder at Axel.

"Goodnight, Axel."

Axel watched the blonde go silently before he sighed, giving a hopeless smile.

"'Night, Rox."

* * *

**Yeah, Roxas is a bit slow when it comes to realizing his feelings. :3 And I hope I gave you happy images of a naked and half-naked Axel in your head. I know I did. :D And yes, Axel and Roxas aren't together yet. Neither are Xigbar and Luxord. Marly and Vexy are and there are supposed hints of Xemmy and Sai-Sai being together. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.**

**And I know I've done this a lot, but for those who have a DeviantArt account and are pretty good artists, I have a challenge. :3 Anyone want to make a manga version of this and put it up an DA? Please**_**, PM me **_**if you do. Don't put it in the review.**

**Read and Review, please. XDXDXD**


	4. Strange Acts

Ch.4-Strange Acts

**It's so easy to update now that I'm a ways ahead in writing this. ****:)**** I'm up on Chapter Axel in writing this, but have ideas up to Chapter…Kino. :3Those in on this will know who Kino is.  
**

**I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

Axel hummed happily as he bounded into the living room the next day, doing a graceful pirouette before leaping into the kitchen where Roxas stood at the stove, once again cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Roxas." The pyro tightly hugged the blonde, spinning him in a circle, before he set the boy down and went over to Xion where he embraced the girl sitting at the table, ruffling her hair. "Morning, Xion."

The two Nobody gazed at the red-head like he was insane as Axel continued singing to himself as he skipped back to his room to get dressed.

"I think Axel's finally lost it." Roxas muttered after a few seconds.

"Lost_ what_?" Xion inquired. "There was nothing to lose. I think the aliens finally decided that he needed to be as happy as Demyx."

The Keyblade bearers glanced at each other before they shivered.

One Demyx was bad enough.

* * *

Period 1-Algebra II

"Good morning, Xally." Axel hopped up to the wind Nobody and handed him his DS before Xaldin could react. "Here ya go."

Xaldin stared at the DS in his hand before looking at Axel who eagerly sat in his seat. Suddenly he put the DS on his desk, summoned one of his lances, and used the weapon to push the device as far away from him as possible in case it was rigged to explode in his face if he opened it.

Axel watched the Nobody's strange reaction with curiosity, his head tilted to the side slightly, as he wondered why Xaldin had responded so rudely to the pyro giving him his DS so that he wouldn't get distracted and play it the whole period.

Roxas and Xion silently glanced at each other, even more worried for their friend's usually stable sanity.

* * *

Period 2-Economics

Usually with Luxord's class, Axel would sleep or play his DS, but this time the pyro had apparently changed his mind and declared to the class that he thought Economics was an engaging, fun class with the students laughing at him while Luxord seemed quite proud that he had somehow managed to get Axel's support for his love of Economics.

"Another lover of Economics!" Luxord gripped both of Axel's hands and the two gazed at each other with passionate intensity. "I am glad you have seen the light of how important Economics is to our society!"

"I will always support Economics!" Axel cried.

"Has everyone gone to the loony bin? !" Roxas yelled as the two Nobody continued staring at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Let us go tell Xiggy of our wonderful news!" Luxord announced.

Axel nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

The class quietly watched as Axel and Luxord linked arms and merrily skipped out of the classroom and headed toward Xigbar's room which was close by.

* * *

Lunch

Xion stared at the sight before her in astonishment.

She had just entered the cafeteria after being stopped by Demyx and having a conversation with the water Nobody- -the Sitar player had wanted her to say hi to Zexion with him. Again.- -and witnessed the most terrifying next to Larxene's furious face after getting a snowball- -courtesy of Axel- -in the face.

Roxas and Axel sat across from each other at an empty table that was close to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Axel was obviously happy by the grin he wore and the pink, sparkly shojo background that he must have stolen from Marluxia behind him.

A slice of strawberry shortcake sat in front of the pyro, who had his chin resting in his right hand while he held a fork in his left hand.

Roxas seemed annoyed by Axel's glittery attitude, but didn't reprimand the red-head.

"Say 'aah'." Axel chirped cheerily as he brought the fork closer to the Keyblade wielder's lips.

And Roxas was allowing Axel to feed him? !

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Oh, heya, Xion." Axel greeted as he and Roxas looked at the girl walking toward them.

"Please save me." Roxas whimpered, staring at Xion pleadingly.

Xion cocked her head slightly to the side as she paused a few feet away from the table.

"He tied me down."

Xion gave an understanding nod as she headed toward her friend.

"Mine!" Axel immediately stood in front of Roxas and small sparks of fire crackled warningly at his fingertips.

Xion frowned, putting her hands on her hips at Axel's childish reaction before she ordered, "Aero."

"Hm?" Axel blinked when the magic effortlessly slid him to the side and Xion began to untie Roxas.

"Hey!" Axel protested as Roxas stood up and rubbed his wrists. "That wasn't fair!"

"Was too." Xion replied as she and Roxas exited the cafeteria. "That'll teach you to stand in my way."

Axel watched the two go before he whimpered.

"Roxas…"

* * *

Period 3-English

Surprisingly, Axel was quiet during Lexaeus's class, probably because the Axe sword wielder was silent.

_Okay…. _Roxas thought as he watched Axel dutifully copy down the notes that the brunette was writing down on the board. _Axel's really freaking me out…_

"Roxas."

Roxas glanced at Xion. "What?"

"What's the matter with Axel…? Is he sick?"

"I don't know." The blonde muttered. "I think he's finally gone insane."

"From what?"

"How should I know? Why don't you ask him?"

"Fine." Xion whispered as she stood up from her seat and headed toward the peppy red-head. "I will."

Roxas watched Xion stop beside the pyro and begin a conversation with him.

"So, Axel, we were wondering if you're feeling okay because you've never acted like this be- -"

Abruptly, Axel kissed Xion and Roxas gasped as the pyro leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"You're very pretty, Xion." The pyro complimented.

Xion could only manage to rapidly blink, trying to shake off the surprise from her mind. After a while she became angry and glared at the smirking red-head before harshly slapping Axel across the face, knocking the pyro out of his seat.

"Pervert!" She spat as she furiously stomped out of the classroom, leaving a startled Axel staring after her and astonished students.

Axel tenderly rubbed his aching right cheek with a puzzled look at the closed door.

"What'd I do?"

* * *

Final Period-Botany

The last period was the strangest one out of the whole day.

Ignoring the venomous glare he got from Xion- -who had gone to the bathroom to wash out her mouth- -Axel skipped toward Marluxia, who was as usual, holding a rose.

"Hey….Marly, right?"

"It's Marluxia." Marluxia growled, deciding not to truly reprimand his superior no matter how annoying he was.

"Yeah, whatever." Axel held out his hand to the Nobody in front of him. "Can I see that rose?"

Marluxia stared at the pyro suspiciously before he clutched the rose to his chest in horror as he realized Axel's plan.

"Never in a million years!"

Before the scythe wielder could react, Axel snatched the rose from Marluxia and sniffed it before he sighed.

"What a wonderful smell."

Marluxia, who was just about to strangle the pyro for harming his flower, paused.

"Really?" He asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah. Roses are my favorite flower next to Hydrangeas."

"Mine too!" Marluxia grinned and the two continued talking about their favorite flowers and which one smelled the best for the rest of class.

* * *

"This has been such a weird day." Roxas said as the trio walked to their apartment.

Xion was still glowering at the red-head strolling beside her; said pyro was joyfully humming to himself, skipping every so often.

"I'll be back." Axel said, instantly becoming serious once the trio had entered the apartment and headed toward his room.

Xion and Roxas watched him go, confused at the sudden change in the red-head's behavior, before they glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Axel quietly closed the door to his room behind him, locking it, and headed toward his closet doors which were thrust open to reveal a very pissed off Axel huddled in the corner with his ankles tied, arms bound behind his back, and a small piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth to prevent speaking.

Axel glared at the imitation Axel, who smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seems your friends are worried about you. I guess I didn't quite get how you acted in the so short of time we got to know each other this morning."

The fake Axel kneeled down to get eye-level with the real Number Eight.

"Maybe I'll just keep this 'body'. It'll be fun. At least for me."

A low growl emitted from Axel's throat and before the fake Axel could react, he lashed out his legs, striking the clone in the chest and balanced himself on his hands as the mimic struck the nearby bed from the blow and flipped onto his feet before burning the rope restricting him and tearing off the gag around his mouth.

"And just so you know _'Axel_'." The pyro growled as he stomped up to his stunned reflection and towered over him. "I could've gotten free whenever I pleased."

"Then why didn't you?" The second Axel stared up at the true red-head, unfazed.

"I wanted to see how this would play out." Axel smirked, tapping the side of his forehead. "Got it memorized?"

The fake Axel chuckled as he slowly stood up and stared evenly at the pyro before him. "Oh, so you just 'allowed' me to beat you, tie you up, and take your form?"

"Exactly."

"I don't believe you." The fake Axel gazed at the red-head skeptically.

"Look. I won't hurt you if you give up willingly and leave me and my friends alone forever." Axel summoned his Chakrams with an evil smirk, his eyes tinted with a murderous glint. "At least not much."

"I'd like to see you try." Fake Axel also called upon his Chakrams. "Along with some of your memories, I also absorbed some of your powers."

The pyro chuckled. "This'll be a fun gamble, then, fakey."

* * *

Roxas set the bowl of macaroni on the table when he noticed something.

"Where's Axel?"

"I haven't seen him since he went to his room once school was over." Xion answered as she spooned some macaroni onto her plate. "He hasn't come out since then."

Roxas looked toward the pyro's room. "What is he doing in there?"

* * *

Roxas quietly knocked on Axel's door and said, "Hey, Axel. Dinner's ready."

"You're gonna regret taking my form, you fiend!" Axel's voice growled as the clashing of metal could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Yeah? ! I'd like to see you try, you sorry excuse for a Nobody!"

_He's arguing with himself….? _Roxas wondered, even more confused with Axel's recent behavior. _And why'd he lock himself in his room?_

"If you so much as hurt my Roxy…"

"_Please_! I'd never go after a blonde! Black's more my style."

"Okay, that's it." Roxas summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the door. "Open!"

A small beam of light shot out from the Keyblade's tip, striking the doorknob and unlocking it.

Roxas opened the door and stepped into the pyro's room.

"Alright, Axel, what's been going on with you…"

The blonde stopped.

"…Today."

Two Axel stood across from each other, the Chakrams in their right hands raised above their heads to strike. Both stared at Roxas in surprise before they grinned, their weapons disappearing.

"Roxy!" Both chirped before they glared at each other and once again faced the other. "Hey, don't you call him that! Stop copying me, man!"

Roxas watched as the two once again began fighting, his Keyblade vanishing in a streak of light.

_Why are there…._The blonde thought. _…Two Axel?_

Both Axel growled at each other and were just about to pounce at the other when Roxas decided to intervene.

"Enough!"

Both Axel glanced at the blonde, their hands raised to strangle the enemy.

"One of you is the real Axel and the other is a traitorous fake." Roxas put his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers, as he put on his best Saix expression. "Now, I'm going to do a little Q and A to find the truth from the lie. Anything goes, even questions from before your life as a Nobody."

The right Axel smirked, glancing at the Axel beside him, who appeared slightly nervous.

"Or anything about me." Roxas smiled slightly; oh he had been around Axel too long. "Question 1: Name the member in order by number then explain their element, weapon, and sub-name."

_Oh, crap! _The left Axel thought. _I don't know that! How didn't I get that information when I absorbed this idiot's powers?_

"Xemnas, Number One." The right Axel said calmly. "Nothing, Ethereal blades, and Superior of the In-between. Xigbar, Number Two. Space, Arrowguns, and the Freeshooter. Xaldin, Number Three. Wind, Lances, and the Whirlwind Lancer. Vexen, Number Four. Ice, Shield, and Chilly Academic. Lexaeus, Number Five. Earth, Axe sword, and Silent Hero. Sexy Zexy, Number Six. Illusions, Lexicon, and Cloaked Schemer. Saix, Number Seven. Moon, Claymore, and Luna Diviner. Axel- -"

"Number Eight!" The left Axel cut in. "Fire, Chakrams, and Flurry of the Dancing Flames!"

The right Axel glared at his clone with a low growl before he continued.

"Demyx, Number Nine. Water, Sitar, and Melodious Nocturne. Luxord, Number Ten. Time, Cards, and Gambler of Fate. Marluxia,"

The pyro shivered.

"Number Eleven. Plants, Scythe, and Graceful Assassin. Larxene, Number Twelve. Lightning, Knives, and Savage Nymph. Roxy, Number Thirteen. Light, Keyblade, and Key of Destiny. Xion, Number Fourteen. Light and Keyblade."

Roxas smirked. "That's right, Axel. Now, instead of a question, I have a present."

The blonde pulled out a single Twinkie from his pocket, the right Axel instantly perking up while the other one merely appeared confused.

"I promised this to you," Roxas slowly waved the treat back and forth, the right Axel intently watching its every movement as he drooled. "And I got it. Now all you gotta do is go…"

The blonde stepped to the side, out of the way of the door, as he tossed the Twinkie into the hallway.

"Fetch!"

The right Axel immediately leaped into the hallway, grabbed the treat, hopped back into his room, and hugged Roxas tightly, rubbing his cheek against Roxas's.

"I love you, Roxy-poo."

"And there you have it. You're the fake."

"Aw, man! How'd you figure it out?"

"The Axel I know is obsessed with anything sweet. Mostly Twinkies and sea-salt ice cream."

"Hmph." The fake Axel crossed his arms over his chest, his face in pout mode. "Shoulda taken all his memory."

"Reveal your form now, beast!" Axel growled, glowering at his imitation.

"Whatever you say, _master_." The fake Axel bowed before being enveloped in a bright light and changing form.

The radiances soon faded away to reveal a small, six inch male fairy.

The sprite had spiky purple hair with gray streaks, red eyes, and wore black shorts and an orange T-shirt.

"It's a fairy." Axel said in surprise. "Like Tink."

"My name is Kaeru." The fair greeted. "I'm a transformation fairy. I took your friend's form for kicks."

"So that's why you were acting all happy." Roxas muttered as Axel continued glaring at Kaeru. "And why you were skipping and talking with Luxord and Marluxia."

"He did _what_ now? !" Axel glanced at the blonde before once again staring furiously at Kaeru, who grinned.

"Toodles." Kaeru said with a wave before melting away in a flash of dark purple light.

Axel sighed, hanging his head, before he peered at Roxas desperately.

"Tell me how bad it was."

* * *

"I'm ruined!" Axel cried mournfully as he sat on the edge of his bed and dropped his head into his hands. "He actually did that using my form? !"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded as he sat next to the pyro. "He did everything I told you about."

"Even….?"

"Yes. He kissed Xion."

"She's gonna murder me when I sleep! I'll never be able to show my face around that school again!" Axel grabbed his pillow as he flopped on his back and placed the pillow over his face as a muffled "Kill me now" came from the depressed red-head.

"It's not that bad." Roxas assured, touching Axel's arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Yes, it is." The pyro moaned. "This is worse than that nasty Vexen kiss."

Roxas sighed, unsure of how else to comfort Axel, before he blushed as his stomach growled.

Axel pulled down the pillow until his skeptic eyes appeared and he questioned, "Was that your stomach?"

"I-I forgot that I haven't eaten since lunch." Roxas glanced at the clock on Axel's nightstand; 10 P.M. "And I made dinner two hours ago."

"All right." Axel sat up with a sigh. "Go eat."

"What about you?"

"One night isn't gonna kill me. Beside, I'm not hun-"

The pyro's stomach growled at that moment.

"-Gry." Axel glared down at his stomach as if reprimanding it.

"Come on." Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist and dragged the red-head out of bed. "Let's both get some dinner."

* * *

"The macaroni's cold, but…" Roxas picked up the bowl of macaroni. "A few minutes in the microwave should do it."

"Allow me." Axel took the glass bowl from the blonde and stared at it as he willed his fire to heat the macaroni and not burn it. "The microwave might wake up Xion."

"So how did that fairy manage to take your form?" Roxas inquired as he grabbed two plates and two forks.

"I don't really know." Axel admitted as he set the hot bowl on the table and sat across from Roxas. "I remember getting up and getting dressed. Then there was this voice and something touched my forehead. After that, I got really weak and then nothing."

"What about after that?"

Axel crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. "In a dark place. I heard your voices and mine. I decided to just wait and see how everything played out."

The pyro looked at the blonde.

"You know, see whether you guys figured out that it wasn't me."

Roxas blushed in embarrassment and looked at his plate of macaroni. "So, uh….what'd you do for those seven hours?"

"Thought about multiple things. Mostly my place in the universe."

"Don't get all philosophical on me, okay?" Roxas laughed as he took a bite of his macaroni.

Axel merely smiled as he also began to eat.

Roxas watched him, unable to take his eyes off the pyro.

_When I first met him…_The blonde thought absentmindedly. _…He was mean and coarse and unrefined._

Roxas remembered how distant Axel had been to him during his first few weeks as a Nobody, barely taking to him and always reprimanding him for something that he did wrong.

_But now…_

Roxas rested his chin in his right hand, since he held his fork in his left, as he continued inspecting the quiet red-head.

…_He's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it here before._

Axel glanced up at the Keyblade bearer as Roxas continued to think about when Axel's attitude toward him had changed when he sensed the stare and set down his raised fork.

"What?"

"Hm?" Roxas was shaken out of his thoughts by Axel's voice. "What is it?"

"Why are you staring at me like some sort of lovesick puppy?"

"I-I'm not- -" Roxas blushed as he realized he had been caught staring at his friend and his defense died in his throat.

Axel smiled with a leering glint in his eyes, but said nothing else as the two finished their silent dinner together.

* * *

Roxas watched the ceiling later that night, glad that the next day as a weekend and their first week of school was over, as he contemplated the strange sensation that he had felt when he had diner with Axel.

_I've never had this feeling before…_The blonde thought. _I know we're not supposed to feel anything since we're Nobody, but….if that's so….why do I feel this way about Axel in the first place..?_

Roxas sighed as he shut his eyes and turned on his side, tucking his left arm underneath his head.

_Not that I truly understand how I 'feel' about him._

* * *

"_Hey, Axel." Roxas said, looking away from the sunset as he gazed at the red-head. "Why'd you change?"_

"_Change?" Axel raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blonde, still licking his sea-salt ice cream. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"I mean, a few weeks ago you didn't even acknowledge me or call me by my name; you ignored me. Now….you're talking to me like we've been friends forever. What reason did you have to change your attitude toward me?"_

_"My reason….?" Axel glanced away, resuming staring at the sunset and his eyes narrowed slightly, a faint sadness coming into them. "Well, maybe my reason for changing was you."_

_"Wha- -me?" Roxas started slightly in surprise. "But how could I be the reason you changed? I thought you hated me."_

"_We are incapable of that." Axel glanced away as if hiding his face from the blonde. "And how could I hate you? You remind me too much of him…"_

_It was said softly, but Roxas heard it._

"_Who?"_

_"No one." Axel grinned as he looked back at Roxas. "Just thinking aloud."_

_Roxas let it drop because something in the red-head's eye told him to leave it alone._

The reason I changed was you.

_**Why me? **__Roxas thought as he licked his ice cream. __**I'm not that special**__._

_Roxas wondered if there was a hidden meaning behind those words._

* * *

**So here's the fourth, long awaited(I'm sure) chapter of Defeating Heartless! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next exciting chapter. :D **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed. :D You know who you are. You get cookies and hug from Dem-Dem.  
**

**And Yes, I did use a moment from Beauty and the Beast. Cause I thought it would fit Roxy's and Axel's relationship. :3 Anyway, Read and Review, please.**


	5. Tokyo Idol

Ch.5-Tokyo Idol!

**Chapter Lexeaus! :3 And yes, as I'm sure you can tell by the title, there will be singing involved. Who will be singing, you ask? I can't tell you. *Shifty glance* You'll just have to see that for yourself. ...And imagine how they sound. :3  
**

**Anyway, Read and Review as usual, please. :D**

* * *

Roxas sighed as the trio walked to Tokyo high the following Monday. "Can you believe it's only our second week at Tokyo High already?"

"So much happened that first week." Xion agreed with a nod and a small glare at Axel.

The girl was still a little sore about the whole kiss incident but had grudgingly forgave Axel when the duo had explained the situation to her.

"Can't wait to see what this week brings!" Axel said, completely ignoring Xion's stare.

* * *

Period 1-School Convo?

"And we're having a convo, why?" Roxas questioned as the trio sat down at one of the thousands of benches in the huge gymnasium that was a few meters south from the library.

"Because Master Xemmy can't just summon us members to explain what's happening if it affects the whole school." Axel explained.

"Attention." Saix said and the area slowly became quiet. "Master Xemnas will now speak."

Xemnas stepped up beside Saix with a small nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you, Saix."

The Superior placed a hand on the Claymore wielder's head and ran his hand through Saix's hair as if stroking a dog.

Saix closed his eyes with a pleased smile, an invisible blue wolf tail waving happily, and a low whine escaped his lips.

Xemnas retracted his hand after a few seconds and gazed calmly at the some four thousand students, including teachers and faculty, watching him.

"Tonight is a very special night. It will Tokyo High's first annual Tokyo Idol try-outs."

Several students murmured amongst themselves, obviously excited about the news.

"There will be a sign-up sheet outside the auditorium which is across from the library; first come first serve. After school, those who signed up will try out for Tokyo Idol which will take place in a week. There will be three judges rating your performance- -Zexion, Saix, and myself. I expect several of you to try out and several of you to come see the performances. That is all. Please proceed to your first period White Day classes for the remaining time that is left."

"A talent show." Axel sighed. "Can you believe that Xemmy would do something like that?"

"No." Roxas said. "I can't. I have a feeling that somehow Demyx is involved in all this."

"Are you trying out, Axel?" Xion questioned as the pyro strolled toward the sign-up sheet where a considerable number of students were crowded around it.

"Hell yeah." Axel scribbled down his name. "Time to show you my mad skillz."

"You don't have any "mad skillz" when it comes to singing." Roxas snorted.

Axel smirked mysteriously. "Oh, so you're an expert on me now?"

"Well, no, I- -"

"Then how do you know that I can't sing?"

"Axel- -"

"Can you believe this! Xemmy actually said yes to my proposition!"

The trio looked behind them to see a very happy Demyx walking toward them.

"You're joining, too?" Axel questioned as Demyx wrote down his number on the sign-up sheet.

"Yup!" Demyx grinned. "I'm gonna sing for Zexy!"

Axel peered at Roxas and Xion slyly, the two Keyblade holders glancing at him, as Demyx did a short happy dance.

"Hey, I got good competition." Axel held out his hand to Demyx. "Let's both do our best out there tonight."

"Yeah!" Demyx took Axel's hand and shook it.

A few seconds later, Demyx yelped in pain as he dropped down on one knee.

"Oh, come on!" Axel's grin widened. "That's my happy shake. Which means there's an angry shake."

The pyro leaned closer to the blonde, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You don't want to go there."

"Can you let go of my hand now?" Demyx whimpered.

Axel released the Sitar player's hand and the blonde hesitantly stood up, shaking his aching hand which he was sure was broken.

Roxas and Xion both gave a puzzled look, wondering why Axel had nearly crushed Demyx's hand for no apparent reason at all in the first place.

* * *

Period 2-Music

It was another free period in music class while Demyx tuned his Sitar and found the perfect songs for the try-outs of Tokyo Idol and then the real Tokyo Idol if he managed to pass.

While Roxas and Xion talked about how there had been no Heartless so far on the mission, Axel was in a corner, writing out his own songs for Tokyo Idol.

* * *

The day went as quickly as it had come and it was time for Tokyo Idol try-outs. Roxas and Xion sat in the small audience situated in the auditorium to cheer on Axel and Demyx.

Xemnas, Zexion, and Saix sat at a table at the front of the stage, watching and choosing which participants they liked.

"I don't think I can do this." Demyx muttered, standing beside Axel backstage as he nervously clutched Arpeggio.

"Don't worry about it." Axel patted Demyx on the back. "Just don't look at Zexion and you'll be fine."

"But he's not even looking at anyone! He's reading a book!"

"He'll look for you." Axel placed both hands on Demyx's shoulders and leaned closer to the blonde. "Don't worry. Now go get 'em!"

Before Demyx could respond, he was thrust onto the stage with the wireless microphone attached to his head.

Axel smiled to himself as he turned around, placed his hands in his pockets, and whistled to himself as he strolled toward the farthest end of the stage.

"Guess I'd better go find Xiggy, Lux, Xal, and Marly and see if they'll help me with my song."

* * *

Demyx stared at the crowd before him with huge green eyes as he tried to calm himself down when he felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilation. He had completely forgotten about his freezing stage fright when he signed up.

_You can do it._ Axel's voice said.

The blonde sighed as he closed his eyes before he opened them and began to sing as he strummed soft chords on his Sitar.

"Somewhere there's speaking. It's already coming in. Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind."

Zexion slowly glanced up when he heard Demyx's beautiful singing voice. The first time he had looked up that entire night.

"You never could get it unless you were fed it. Now you're here and you don't know why. But under skinned knees and the skid marks, past the places where you used to learn."

The Cloaked Schemer closed his book, never taking his eyes off the Nocturne.

"You howl and listen,"

Demyx shut his eyes.

"Listen and wait for the echo of angels who won't return."

The Nocturne smiled a little as he opened his eyes.

"He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."

Zexion tilted his head slightly to the side, giving a single blink, when Demyx gazed in his direction.

"You're waiting for someone to put you together. You're waiting for someone to push you away. There's always another wound to discover. There's always something more you wish he'd say."

The Melodious Nocturne looked away with a sigh.

"He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."

Demyx stared back at the quiet, intently listening audience.

"But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind. It's only what you're asking for and you'll be just fine with all of your time. It's only what you're waiting for."

Demyx shifted his foot a little, altering his weight.

"Out of the island and into the highway. Past the places where you might have turned. But you never did notice, but you still hide away. The anger of angels won't return."

The blonde gazed up at the ceiling as he shut his eyes.

"He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."

The blonde once again looked at Zexion, who actually gave a small smile at the musician.

"I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things at exactly the right time. But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."

Demyx looked down at the stage as he shook his head sadly.

"And I don't know why. Why, I don't know."

The audience cheered as Zexion, Saix, and Xemnas quietly talked with each other and the curtain to the stage lowered before rapid footsteps scurried behind the curtain along with the sounds of several things being set up.

A few minutes later, the curtain raised to reveal Xigbar at the back of the stage with a standing keyboard in front of him, Xaldin standing to the sniper's left with an electric guitar strapped around his shoulder, while Luxord stood near the center back of the stage sitting at a drum set with Marluxia standing to the Gambler's right with a bass guitar around his shoulder, and Axel standing at the front of the small 'band' with a microphone headset attached to his head and holding a pure black electric bass guitar in both hands.

The pyro glanced back at the quartet with a smirk and Luxord nodded before the group began to play a rock song as Axel gazed at the audience ahead of him coolly and began to sing a few seconds later as he powerfully played his guitar.

"Yo, peep the style and the kid's checking for it."

The red-head pointed at the crowd.

"The number one question is how could you ignore it? And drop right back into the cut-over basement tracks. Rap stack got you back in the sub black, rewind that."

Axel twirled his right finger above his head.

"We just rolling with the rhythm."

Axel raised his left arm slightly as he lowered his right arm to his side, holding the neck of the guitar.

"Rise from the ashes of stylist division. With these non-stop lyrics of life-living,"

The red-head lowered his arm, but put his fisted left hand against his chest.

"Not to be forgotten, but still unforgiving. But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that."

Axel brought his left arm down so his hands rested on his guitar's strings.

"So, I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt and get dirty with the people spreading the dirt."

Axel swept a hand toward Numbers Two, Three, Ten, and Eleven as he looked at them with a smile.

"It goes,"

"Tried to give you warning," Luxord, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Xaldin sang together, synchronizing with Axel's voice. "But everyone ignores me. Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening. Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me. Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening."

"I got a heart full of pain,"

Axel placed his hand over where his heart should have been.

"Head full of stress. Head full of anger held in my chest."

Axel shifted his hand to the middle of his chest and closed his eyes.

"And everything left's just a waste of time."

The pyro opened his eyes, flashing a smile, and several of the girls squealed, swooning over the red-head's thin physique.

"I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more. I'm riding on the back of this pressure."

Axel turned in a quick circle, tilting his hips slightly to the side in the process.

"Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together. Because all of this stress gave me something to write on. The pain gave me something I could set my sights on."

Axel raised his right hand closer to his chest, staring at it for a few seconds before he shut his eyes.

"I'll never forget the blood, sweat, and tears. The uphill struggle over the years. The fear and trash-talking and the people it was to. And the people that started it just like you."

The fire wielder snapped his eyes open as he stabbed a finger at the crowd, narrowing his eyes before he and the other four members repeated the chorus.

"I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress. Head full of anger held in my chest. Uphill struggle,"

Axel gazed at his right hand.

"Blood, sweat N tears. Nothing to gain, everything to fear. I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress. Head full of anger held in my chest."

Axel shut his eyes once more.

"Uphill struggle. Blood, sweat N tears. Nothing to gain,"

The pyro looked at the crowd as he lowered his hand.

"Everything to fear. Heart full of pain."

The quintet once again repeated the chorus.

"I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress."

"Nobody's listening."

"Head full of anger held in my chest."

"Nobody's listening."

"Uphill struggle. Blood, sweat N tears."

"Nobody's listening."

"Nothing to gain, everything to fear."

"Nobody's listening."

The audience cheered once Axel had finished and the five Nobody exited the stage with Xigbar staying a bit too close to Luxord as Saix, Xemnas, and Zexion made their final decisions.

After a few minutes, Xemnas walked on stage.

"The results of who got into the finals will be posted tomorrow morning." The Superior announced. "That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

Demyx eagerly stared at the list hanging on the wall in front of him as he searched for his name.

"Did ya get in?"

Demyx looked behind him to see Axel, Xion, and Roxas.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, I got in and so did you, Axel!"

"That's great!" Axel smiled.

"Please don't give me your happy shake…" Demyx took a step away from the pyro fearfully.

"I'm not gonna give you my happy shake." Axel's smirk turned devious. "I'm gonna give you my…"

The red-head abruptly swept the Nocturne into a tight hug.

"Happy hug!"

"Gah! Let go, Axel!"

Despite the position he was in, Demyx somehow managed to laugh, and a few seconds later, Axel released the struggling water Nobody and set him on the ground.

"Good luck tonight." Axel held out his hand to the Nocturne.

Slowly, Demyx took it, deciding that it was okay, and nodded.

"You, to- -aah!"

The blonde yelped as the pyro once again gave him his happy shake.

* * *

Demyx made sure his Sitar was properly tuned as he waited for his turn, standing beside Axel and his 'band'.

"Hey, this time Zexy's waiting for you to come on." Axel said as he looked around the corner of the curtain to see Zexion watching the performers.

"I'm surprised, too." Demyx said as he strode onto the stage. "Wish me luck."

Luxord whistled as Demyx walked away. "Go, Demy! Knock 'em dead, love!"

Xigbar laughed and high-fived the Gambler.

Axel rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to tell the two to get a room because knowing them, they'd take the pyro seriously; or at least Xigbar would.

Demyx gave a brief glance at Zexion as he stopped in front of the standing microphone- -the Schemer was intently watching him- -before he took a deep breath and began to sing another song relating to his feelings for the slate-haired Nobody.

"They say they don't trust. You,"

The Nocturne gestured toward the crowd, but it was mostly toward Zexion.

"Me."

Demyx quickly paused in playing Arpeggio as he put a hand against his chest before he continued.

"We, us. So we'll fall if we must. 'Cause it's you, me. And it's all about,"

Demyx nodded to the beat.

"It's all about, it's all about us, all about us. It's all about us, all about us. All about us, there's a thing that they can't touch. 'Cause ya know,"

The Nocturne closed his eyes as he raised his head to the ceiling.

"Ah, ah. It's all about us. All about us, it's all about, all about us. All about us."

Demyx looked back at the crowd.

"We'll run away if we must cause ya know. It's all abut us. All about us. It's all about love. It's all about us. In you I can trust. It's all about us. It's all about us."

Demyx once again put a hand against his chest.

"If they hurt you, they hurt me, too. So we'll rise up, won't stop. And it's all about,"

The blonde resumed playing his Sitar.

"It's all about, it's all about us. All about us. It's all about, all about us. All about us. There's a thing that they can't touch cause ya know. Ah ah. It's all about us, all about us. It's all about, all about us. All about us. We'll run away if we must cause ya know. It's all about us, all about us. It's all about love. It's all about us. In you I can trust. It's all about us, it's all about us."

Demyx sighed as he gazed down at the stage.

"They don't know. They can't see who we are. Fear is the enemy. Hold on tight, hold onto me cause tonight,"

Demyx stared up at the crowd with slightly determined eyes.

"It's all about us. It's all about, all about us. There's a thing that they can't touch. 'Cause ya know. Ah ah. It's all about us. All about us. It's all about us. All about us. It's all about, all about us. All about us. There's a thing that they can't touch. 'Cause ya know…"

"I think he's doing pretty well." Marluxia said as Demyx continued singing the chorus. "Don't you?"

"He's always been a singer." Axel sighed. "It's natural when you know how to play such a complicated instrument."

"And he's always been obsessed with Zexy." Xigbar laughed.

Luxord gave a wolf-whistle. "He's got a stalker, man!"

"I hope you two are having fun." Axel said, looking at the two laughing Nobody.

"Yes, dude." Xigbar grinned as he leaned on Luxord. "Yes we are."

Axel frowned, grabbed one of Luxord's drumsticks that Marluxia held and tossed it at the two idiots.

"It's all about us. All about us. It's all about love. It's all about us."

Demyx kneeled down and held out his hand to Zexion.

"In you I can trust. It's all about us,"

Zexion slowly took the offering and the Nocturne helped him onstage.

"It's all about us."

Demyx pulled the Schemer closer to him in an embrace as he stared down at Zexion with cool eyes.

"It's all about us."

Suddenly, Demyx realized what he had done and instantly released Zexion, stepping back a few feet.

"S-Sorry, I was just, uh…"

Zexion gave a tiny smile before he stepped up to the blonde, stood on his tiptoes to reach him, and gave Demyx a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Demyx stared at the Schemer in surprise as Zexion jumped off the stage and returned to his seat before the blonde walked backstage, practically floating, as Axel and the four Nobody strolled onstage.

When he was sure no one was watching, Demyx squealed, leaping into the air as Arpeggio disappeared, and did a happy dance before he ran off, ready to tell Vexen and anyone else who would listen to his experience.

Axel looked back at Luxord and the others as he put his left hand on the microphone, without his guitar this time, and the quartet began to play as Axel looked back at the audience.

"Circling your, circling you, circling you head."

The pyro raised his other hand above his head and lazily twisted it in a circle.

"Contemplating everything you ever said. Now I see the truth,"

Axel pointed at the crowd.

"I got a doubt. A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out."

Axel turned his back to the audience, raising a hand, as if ready to leave.

"See you later."

Axel glanced back at the audience with a smirk as he waved before turning back to the microphone, placing his right hand on the microphone this time.

"I see your fantasy. You want to make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside of our heads, yeah."

The pyro tauntingly tapped the side of his forehead with his left index finger.

"Well now that's over."

Axel swiped his left hand to the side.

"I see your motives inside. Your decisions to hide. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're headstrong. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong."

Axel lowered his arm to his side.

"I can't give everything away. I won't give everything away. Conclusions manifest. Your first impression's got to be your very best."

The pyro narrowed his eyes slightly and seemingly pointed at Xemnas.

"I see your full of shit and that's alright. That's how you play."

Axel lowered his hand, his eyes going into an unconcerned state as he shrugged.

"I guess you get through every night. Well, now that's over. I see your fantasy. You want to make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside of our heads, yeah."

Once again, Number Eight touched the side of his forehead.

"Well, now that's over. I see your motives inside. Your decisions to hide. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're headstrong. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong. Where you belong?"

Axel shook his head.

"I can't give everything away. This is not where you belong. I won't give everything away. I know, I know all about. I know, I know all about. I know, I know all about your motives inside,"

The pyro narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"And your decisions to hide. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're headstrong. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong."

Axel leaned away from the microphone slightly.

"Where you belong? This is not where you belong. I can't give everything away. This is not where you belong. I won't give everything away. This is not where you belong."

* * *

A few days later, the winner of Tokyo Idol was announced.

Axel and Demyx were disappointed when it wasn't them and concluded that the show was rigged so that they couldn't have won no mater how hard they tried or how good they were.

* * *

**Yeah, so I don't own the songs "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon, "Nobody's listening" by Linkin Park, "All about us" by TATU, and "Headstrong" by Trapt. :/ Bummer. Oh well. And I hope you guys enjoyed them, though, and try to figure out why they sang that specific song. :)  
**

**And I bet you guys think that Xiggy and Lux are together, huh? Oh, no. Not yet. Xiggy's just a bit too forward for our little blonde...though they seem to be okay as friends. :3 But that's not how this story goes, is it?**

**Hope you look forward to the next chapter of Defeating Heartless. :3**

**Read and Review, please.**


	6. Wounded

Ch.6-Wounded

**It's sad that I had to review my own story just to get a few more reviews. I'm disappointed people didn't like the last chapter and I was just about thinking about stopping this because of that. It's a good thing I have close friends who will review for me when they absolutely want to see more of this story. This will be the last time that I will update with only four reviews, so be warned that this will not be updating until there are five reviews.**

**Yeah, so here's the sixth chapter of Defeating. :D I'm still writing up Chapter Axel, but I'm gonna try and finish it as soon as possible, okay? So don't worry. Anywhoo, I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

_Roxas stared around at the black space surrounding him in confusion. He kicked the ground and heard a hollow echo. The blonde determined that he was dreaming as he walked forward, searching for an exit of some sort. He paused when a familiar figure materialized a few meters away from Roxas with his back to the Keyblade wielder._

"_Axel…?"_

_Slowly, Roxas walked toward the pyro before he broke into a run._

"_Axel!"_

_The red-head glanced at Roxas over his shoulder then turned partway around as the blonde neared him. The pyro gave a broken smile._

"_Sorry, Roxas."_

_As the blonde got a foot away from Axel, the Chakram wielder vanished in a scattering of black and red butterflies. Roxas slowed to a stop, glancing around in puzzlement._

"_Axel? !" The blonde took a step forward, looking around for the pyro. "Axel, where are you? ! Axel! !"_

* * *

Roxas gasped as he quickly opened his eyes and leaped into a sitting position.

_Wh-what was that dream…? _The Keyblade holder wondered as he tried to calm himself down. _Wh-why did….Axel…._

Roxas sighed, gazing down at his blanket and worriedly gripped the sheets.

…_.Go away….?_

"Roxas!" Xion's voice called, eliciting the blonde to look up. "It's time for school!"

"C-coming!"

* * *

_Why do I feel like something…._

Roxas subtly glanced at Axel sitting next to him as the red-head talked to Xion about their twelfth day of school.

…_Bad is gonna happen to Axel?_

Axel sensed Roxas's gaze and looked at the blonde.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Roxas quickly looked down at his cereal bowl and Axel blinked in confusion.

_I hope I'm wrong…_

* * *

Period 1-Meteorology

Roxas kept glancing at Axel anxiously as if waiting for the Nobody to vanish from his sight any second.

Near the end of the period, a Dusk made invisible to humans floated up the red-head and muttered something to him.

Axel nodded and the Dusk left as the pyro pulled out his phone and rapidly began to type on the keyboard.

A few seconds later, Roxas, Xion, and Larxene pulled out their phones when they vibrated and noticed a text from Axel.

_We got Heartless trouble._

_What level? _Xion texted back.

_Level nine. _Axel responded. _Xemnas is summoning all of us after school to eliminate it._

_Has it hurt anyone? _Xion questioned.

_Not yet. _Axel said. _But so far no one has seen it which is quite lucky._

_What type is it? _Roxas asked.

_The Dusk didn't say. I suspect it's a Lurk Lizard since no one could find it._

_I wish we could just go destroy it. _Xion said. _I don't want any of these humans to get hurt by it._

_Yeah…._Axel sighed. _Someone should do something about it._

After that, Axel didn't respond to any of the texts Xion and Roxas sent to him and the pyro appeared to be thinking about something.

* * *

Period 2-Music

"Hey, where's Axel?" Roxas inquired as he and Xion entered the music room.

"I thought he was by you." Xion replied.

The two raised confused eyebrows at each other.

Somehow the pyro had snuck away from the two Keyblade wielders without either of them noticing.

"Where do you think he went?" Roxas asked.

Xion shrugged as the bell rang.

* * *

Axel entered the silent cafeteria and glanced around as he summoned his Chakrams.

"Hey, Heartless! I know you're here! Why don't you come out and give up quietly?"

Shining yellow eyes manifested on the ceiling behind the pyro as the creature gave a low, preying growl.

The pyro sensed the stare and halted, rapidly glancing behind him as a swift, thin tongue rushed toward him.

* * *

Lunch

"You think maybe he got sick and went to see if Xemnas would allow him to go home?" Xion questioned as she and Roxas ate lunch with Zexion, who was once again reading.

"I think we would have at least gotten a message from him or Saix to tell us." Roxas said.

Zexion glanced up slightly when his sharp nose scented something.

Copper, iron, metal, burning flames, and darkness.

_Blood, flames and the smell of a powerful Heartless….? _Zexion wondered. _The blood smells like Axel's mixed with the Heartless's….but why would I smell that in the first place?_

"Zexion?"

Zexion looked at Roxas, who was watching him worriedly.

"Is something the matter?"

Zexion shook his head. "Nothing at all, Number Thirteen. Thank you for your concern, though."

Slowly, Roxas looked back down at his food.

_Why do I smell your blood, Number Eight? _Zexion resumed reading his book so as to not look suspicious like he knew something. _And where have you gone?_

* * *

Period 3-Zoology

Roxas stared at his phone underneath his desk, waiting for it to ring or give him a text message that would tell him that Axel was okay.

The blonde perked up when he got a text and quickly opened it.

_Hey, Roxas! ^_^_

Roxas sighed when he saw the signature 'Nocturne' at the bottom of the text before he grudgingly gave a reply to Demyx.

_What do you want?_

_Nothing. _Demyx's text mused. _Just wondering how you were doing without Axel by your side._

_I'm doing fine. _Roxas replied. _Go text Zexion or something._

_Fine, party pooper. _Demyx's text snorted. _Be that way._

Roxas sighed, but he was aggravated without Axel and he didn't know why. And he felt that sickening sensation he had felt in his chest when Axel had departed for C.O. for a few weeks over a year ago. That feeling that something was going to happen and Roxas couldn't stop it no matter what he did.

* * *

Final Period-Government

_Wow…_Xigbar thought as he watched a gloomy Roxas from his desk. _He's really depressed without Axel. Maybe I should do something about it…_

The Freeshooter contemplated it for a few seconds before he shrugged and resumed his sketch of a half-naked Luxord.

_Nah._

* * *

"Stupid Heartless…." Axel gasped. "No way you're taking me down without you coming with me!"

There was a growl from the lizard before it struck the pyro once again.

"Augh!"

* * *

"I'm worried." Roxas said as he and Xion headed toward the principal's office where the members were to convene before they went as a group to defeat the unknown Heartless that had surfaced. "We haven't seen Axel since first period."

"Don't forget about that Level Nine Heartless we have to take out today." Xion reminded. "Xemnas is gathering everyone."

"Yeah. He said it's super powerful. Just letting two members go up against it would be- -"

The blonde stopped when his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. Without looking at he caller ID, he placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was faint panting on the other end.

"Demyx?" A familiar voice questioned. "Demyx, I need you to come to where I am. I-I can't- -"

"Axel?"

A startled breath.

"Roxas?" The red-head asked. "What are- -where's Demyx? I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry." Roxas stopped in his walking, Xion following behind him, and placed his free hand on his hip as he gave the sarcastic reply. "Demyx isn't here right now. May I take a message?"

"Roxas- -"

"Where are you? And why do you sound out of breath?"

"Don't tell Xion. I'm in the cafeteria. The Heartless- -"

"You didn't." Roxas warned in realization as his arm dropped by his side. "Axel, tell me you didn't."

"Xion's there with you, right? I don't want her finding out. It's bad enough you did. I- -"

"Axel!" The blonde gasped when he heard a pained groan from the Nobody. "Hey, Ax- -"

There was only a steady dial tone on the other end.

Roxas stared at his phone as he pulled it away form his ear before he pressed end, shoved the device into his pocket, and took off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Xion asked, confused at the blonde's strange reaction.

"I'll be back!" Roxas yelled over his shoulder. "Go on ahead!"

"What about the meeting?"

"Cover for me!"

Xion blinked as Roxas disappeared around a corner.

* * *

"Master Xemnas."

Xemnas glanced up from his paperwork to see Saix standing nearby. "Yes?"

"I have called off the meeting concerning the Giant Heartless."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And why would that be, Saix?"

"The Heartless signature has vanished." Saix explained calmly, ignoring the fact that he would pay with his body later for disobeying Xemnas's order. "It has apparently been defeated."

"By who?"

"We are trying to figure that out right now."

* * *

Roxas entered the silent cafeteria and anxiously glanced around.

"Axel!"

He ran deeper into the cafeteria, searching frantically for the red-head.

"Ax- -"

The blonde immediately stopped when he noticed a ravaged body leaning against a far wall.

"Ax-Axel!"

The red-head gradually glanced up to discern a fuzzy Keyblade wielder dashing toward him, occasionally fading in and out as he ran. A faltering smile crossed his lips.

"Roxas…"

The blonde kneeled beside Axel, practically running into the pyro in his haste, and shook him.

"Hey, Axel, you okay?"

"That hurts…" Axel murmured, shutting his eyes to close off the pain. "Stop."

Roxas glanced the red-head over, trying to get the full scale of the damage.

Axel was in his Organization uniform; he must have somehow bypassed the closed Dark Portals. He had several cuts along his body, but the worst wounds were the four deep vertical slashes carved into Axel's left arm, destroying his sleeve, and the blood that was still trickling heavily onto the floor and forming a small puddle by the fire wielder's arm; the blonde could faintly make out the white parts of the bone.

Without waiting for another word, Roxas slung Axel's right arm over his shoulders and hefted the Nobody to his feet, supporting most of his weight.

"Come on, Axel, you have to help me here. We need to get you to Vexen so he can heal your wounds."

"That idiot'll kill me when he finds out that I- -"

"That you took on a Level Nine Heartless by yourself?" Roxas snorted. "It's either that or get turned into a Dusk by Xemnas."

A low chuckle from Axel. "Yeah, like that's much better."

* * *

Vexen grinned at Marluxia from his seat behind his desk.

"What do you want?" The Academic asked.

Marluxia smirked suggestively.

"What I always want. Your body,"

The Assassin pointed at Vexen.

"Below mine."

Marluxia then pointed at himself.

"You're always seme. It's my turn to show you what I got."

Marluxia gave an enticing pout. "Now, let's not get- -"

"Vexen!"

Both Nobodies turned their heads toward the classroom door to see Roxas halfway carrying Axel.

Immediately Vexen stood up.

"What happened?" He inquired as he pulled out his chair and the blonde gently set Axel down in the chair, the pyro wincing in pain with the movement.

"He, uh- -" Roxas glanced at Axel nervously as Vexen unzipped the pyro's cloak and pulled off Axel's black undershirt. "Uh- -"

Marluxia leaned his back against Vexen's desk as the ice Nobody observed Axel's injuries, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He took on that Heartless by himself, didn't he?" He questioned bluntly.

Roxas hung his head in defeat. "Yes."

Along with the wounds on his left arm, Axel had a deep slice in his right side, several cuts criss-crossing his slim chest and arms, and had a faint cut diagonal across his stomach.

"Idiot." Vexen muttered as he searched for antiseptic and bandages. "You're lucky you're not dead."

Axel smirked as he leaned back in the chair, his left arm limply hanging by his side.

"Can't take an assassin down that easy."

The red-head glanced at Roxas to notice that the blonde was staring at him with a light blush crossing his face.

Inspecting his chest, muscular stomach, long legs…

"Take a picture." Axel said. "It'll last longer."

Roxas rapidly looked away when he realized that he had been caught staring at the pyro as Vexen kneeled in front of Axel with a bottle of antiseptic and a roll of gauze bandages.

"This is gonna sting." Vexen muttered as he poured some of the antiseptic onto a cotton ball.

Axel braced himself as Vexen gently put the burning solution on one of his minor cuts.

Roxas watched as the Academic cleaned Axel's wounds before wrapping them carefully in bandages.

Vexen clucked his tongue in disappointment as he inspected the four gashes on the red-head's left arm.

"You're gonna have scars from this, Number Eight."

"That's what I suspected too." Axel said. "It didn't hit the bone though."

"Still…" Vexen picked up a rag and dipped it in the antiseptic. "Just this wound would've been enough to kill you."

Roxas's eyes widened as he realized how close he had been to losing Axel…just like in his dream.

"Don't look." Vexen ordered as he got ready to clean the wounds.

"I'm not." Axel turned his head away, closing his eyes. He opened them though when he felt someone clinging to his right arm and noticed Roxas crouching beside him, forehead against his arm, gripping it. "What's the matter, Rox?"

"Y-you could've died just from that wound….I should have understood your intentions sooner then none of this would have happened."

"Heey, if I'm going down. I'll be going down in style." Axel pulled his arm out of Roxas's grasp and placed his hand on the blonde's head, slowly moving it back and forth. "All right? I would never leave you without saying goodbye."

Roxas gazed up at Axel to see that the pyro was giving him a sad smile.

"All right." Vexen stood up from his crouch. "I'm done."

Axel stood up as well, Roxas following him.

"I suggest you keep those bandages hidden until your wounds heal." Vexen strolled toward Marluxia, who pulled the Academic into a hug. "That means no short sleeves and no just wearing shorts."

Axel gave a low snort as he walked out of the classroom with Roxas trailing behind him as Marluxia gave Vexen a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"So what are we gonna tell Xion?" Roxas asked as he and Axel walked to their apartment.

"Nothing. Got it memorized? We'll keep it a secret."

"But won't she notice that you're in your uniform?" Roxas looked at Axel's still tattered Organization cloak.

"I'll come in through a Dark Portal." Axel said as a black corridor appeared before him. "Later."

"Wait…..!" Roxas said, but Axel had already vanished into the wormhole.

The blonde sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder about him…"

* * *

Axel poked his head out of the Dark Portal and glanced around, making sure that no one was in his room. Once he was certain it was clear, he stepped out of the vortex, which vanished a few seconds later. The pyro walked toward his closet, taking of his cloak and undershirt as he did so, and began searching for something that could conceal his wounds.

He soon found a jacket that he could wear over a T-shirt and a pair of shoes.

"Guess this'll do." Axel muttered as the front door to the apartment opened.

"There you are, Roxas." Xion's voice said.

"Sorry I'm late." Roxas chuckled.

"Hey, where's Axel?"

_Oh, shoot! _Axel thought as he rapidly pulled on the T-shirt and then the jacket as he opened up a Dark Corridor.

A few seconds later, he appeared in the hallway and entered the entrance hall behind Roxas.

"Hey, Xion." He greeted.

Xion's eyes widened in surprise, obviously having not expected the redhead to appear so suddenly. "Uh, hey, Axel."

Axel smiled as he walked past the two Keyblade bearers. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Uh….good night?" Xion questioned in confusion.

"Night." Roxas muttered.

"Uh.." Xion glanced at Roxas as if searching for an answer to Axel's strange behavior.

As soon as Roxas made eye contact with the black-haired Nobody, he grinned nervously and tried to resist the urge to look away guiltily.

"Well, I'm tired, too." The blonde headed as calmly as he could toward his room. "Good night, Xion."

"Uh…good night." Xion blinked as the sound of Roxas's bedroom door closing could be heard. "I wonder what's gotten into them."

* * *

Period one-Algebra II

Axel looked at his pencil nervously, wondering if he should attempt writing since he was left handed like Xion. Slowly, since he didn't want to appear suspicious, he picked up his pencil and began jotting down the notes that Xaldin was writing on the board.

"Ow…"

Roxas glanced at Axel when he heard the pyro's soft grunt of pain and noticed Axel rubbing his left arm gently.

Axel stopped rubbing his arm when his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket, noticing a text from Roxas.

_I'll write down the notes for you and you can copy them when you feel better._

Axel stared at the text before he decided to respond.

Roxas jumped slightly when his phone vibrated and he retrieved it from his pocket.

_Thanks, Roxy. :)_

Roxas chuckled softly as he gave a tiny smile and replied, _No problem, Axel._

* * *

Period 2-Economics

Axel struggled as he tried to learn on the spot on how to write with his right hand. At least until his left arm was healed.

Xion watched the pyro's humorous attempts before she decided to ask what he was doing.

Axel paused in trying to make his normally neat handwriting change from a sloppy scrawl back to his usual lettering when a note was slid underneath his arm. He opened it and noticed a question in Kanji.

**What are you doing?**

Axel briefly wondered why Xion was writing in Japanese, but he was forced to learn the basics so he could at least read it; he decided to write back in English.

**Trying to become ambidextrous. What's it look like I'm trying to do? **Axel replied before he sent the note back to Xion.

A few seconds later, he got the note back again, this time in English.

**Aren't you already ambidextrous?**

**In fighting. **Axel responded. **Not in writing.**

**What's the matter with your left hand?**

**Nothing. It just hurts a little is all.**

**Like bone hurt or muscle hurt?**

Axel stared at the question, unsure of how to respond because technically, it was both. He didn't want Xion to worry, though.

**It's nothing. I'll use Cure on it later. Don't worry about it.**

Xion looked at the note, then at Axel, who was apparently finished with the written conversation. She shrugged, deciding that if the injury didn't bother Axel, she needn't worry.

* * *

Lunch

Xion watched Axel and Roxas as the trio ate lunch with Zexion. Roxas occasionally glanced at Axel as if to make sure he was okay while Axel seemed perfectly oblivious to the stares. Eventually, Roxas quit stealing glances at the pyro and Xion stopped watching the duo, deciding that nothing was winced slightly when he felt pain in his arm and pulled up the sleeve of the jacket he wore to see spots of blood staining his bandages. He pushed the sleeve down and lightly kicked Roxas's leg.

The blonde looked at him and Axel stared at him with meaning, Roxas immediately understanding the gaze.

"Um…we'll be back." Roxas said as he and Axel stood up.

"Oh….okay." Xion said as the two quickly exited the cafeteria.

Zexion glanced up from his book when he smelled blood and charcoal.

He narrowed his eye slightly, shut the book, and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me as well, Number Fourteen."

"Sure." Xion nodded as Zexion followed after the two Nobody. She shook her head as she continued eating. "Must be boy trouble."

* * *

"Guess we'll need to change them." Roxas said as he looked at Axel's arm. "Maybe we should go find Vexen. He has lunch at this time also, doesn't he?"

"Ah, so you're the one who took out that high level Heartless, Number Eight."

Both Nobody glanced toward the bathroom entrance to see Zexion leaning against the doorframe.

"Z-Zexion!" Roxas gasped. "Uh….um…what do you mean?"

The blonde kept Axel's injured arm behind his back.

"Axel didn't- -"

"I smelled it that day the Heartless appeared." Zexion explained as he walked closer to the duo and took Axel's arm so he could examine it. "But this only proves it."

"Zexion…" Axel started.

"Don't worry." Zexion gazed up at the pyro. "I will not reveal this to anyone."

Roxas smiled in relief. "Thanks, Zexion."

* * *

**Zexion's not a jerk you guys. Just cause he's secretive doesn't mean he's gonna tell Xemnas everyone's secrets. That belongs to Xigbar. And yes, this happens after Castle Oblivion. "Why aren't they dead?" you ask. Well because I didn't want them to die because Orgy XIII is the coolest bad guy band I've ever known, so remember that. And don't ask or say anything about what happens at C.O. cause I know, okay? I know everything that happens.**

**Anyway, hope you look forward to the next chapter. :3**

**Read and Review, please. :D**


	7. Larxene's Scheme, Zexion's Annoyance

Ch.7-Larxene's Scheme, Zexion's Annoyance

**So here's chapter Saix. School starts for me tomorrow and college isn't high school. I may not be able to get up chapters as often, but I will continue to write when I can. I am in the middle of Chapter Axel and hope to finish it soon. So, please remain cool if I don't update for a while, okay?**

**I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please. :3**

* * *

"Good morni- -aah!" Axel quickly covered his eyes. "You two are as horrible as Marly and Vex!"

The pyro had entered the library early the next morning to greet Zexion and had come across the Schemer and his new found boyfriend passionately making out.

"At least we still have our innocence." Zexion responded neutrally as he and Demyx parted to stare at the red-head.

Axel slowly peeked through his fingers to make sure the two weren't kissing before he removed his hands when he saw that the two were watching him ad dropped his hands by his side.

'Where are Roxas and Xion?" Demyx asked when he noticed that the two Keyblade wielders weren't next to the pyro like usual.

"They went on ahead to Xally's class to study for the test we have today."

"And you didn't join them?" Zexion questioned as Demyx pulled him into a hug.

"No. I decided that I wanted to say hi to you instead of waiting for lunchtime."

Demyx purred happily as he rubbed his cheek against Zexion's.

Axel groaned, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he muttered, "Ugh. Sora, kill me now…."

"You're just jealous because you don't have Roxas in your arms." Demyx said as he possessively tightened his grip on the slate-haired Nobody.

Axel snorted. "I'm waiting until he realized his feelings for me. I'm not gonna push him anymore."

As the trio continued to talk, they never noticed a dark figure standing near the library doors, silently listening in on the conversation that was going on.

"I don't want to make him mad at me." Axel said, glancing off to the side in an act of sadness. "If he were angry at me…I don't know what I'd do…."

_Angry at him. _The figure thought with a scoff. _What an idea._

The form paused.

_Make Roxas angry at Axel? What an idea!_

The figure strolled away with a smirk on its face.

_That's exactly what I'll do._

* * *

First period-Algebra II

"Here, Roxy." Axel handed the blonde a can of Monster.

Roxas took the can and stared at it before looking at Axel. "What is it?"

"Monster. Demyx gave me one today and I've been hooked ever since."

"Mm…." Roxas inspected the can again, noticing that it was grape flavored. "I don't know…."

"It's really good…" Axel muttered in a tempting voice. "Trust me."

Roxas stared at the can a bit longer, as if debating on whether it was okay or not, before he hesitantly took a tiny sip of the drink.

It tasted sweet and grapey. It was so sweet it was sickening.

"I think I like sea-salt ice cream better." Roxas held out the Monster to Axel.

"Just keep it." The pyro pushed the can back to the blonde. "You'll get used to the taste."

Roxas gazed at the Monster can skeptically before he shrugged and said, "Thanks, Axel."

Axel gave an indifferent shrug as he turned his eyes to his left arm and began to rub it absentmindedly, trying to get rid of the itch that was irritating him.

He stopped when he felt a vibrating in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see a text from Xemnas.

_Meet me after Number III's class. I have a question to ask you. -Superior_

_A question to ask me? _he wondered as he looked at his left arm to see that it was healing pretty well; he wondered when he could go back to just wearing T-shirts. _What could be so important that he has to ask me and not someone of higher rank?_

* * *

Roxas stopped when he noticed that Axel was heading in the wrong direction.

"Where are you going, Axel?"

Axel paused and looked back at the blonde with a smile.

"Mansex wants me. I'll be right on to Lux's class, so go on ahead, M'kay?"

"Oh….okay."

Axel gave a nod and continued heading in the direction of the principal's office as Roxas watched him.

"C'mon, Rox." Xion pulled on the blonde's arm. "We should go before the bell rings."

"….Right." Roxas nodded slightly as he slowly began to follow after Xion, still occasionally glancing behind him as he went.

* * *

Axel blinked blankly at Xemnas's question.

"That's all you want to know?" He asked. "If I've seen any Heartless?"

"You seem to be the most connected unlike the others." Xemnas interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"What does that mean?" The red-head asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Nothing." The silver-haired man smiled slightly. "It just seems that you know more about a Heartless's whereabouts than any other member."

"I want to know what you mean by that."

Xemnas let his eyes fall to Axel's left arm.

"That Giant Heartless a few weeks back." The Superior looked up at the red-head indifferently. "Do you know what happened to it?"

"I heard it got destroyed."

"Yes. Do you know the member who was foolish enough to go up against such a powerful Heartless by themselves?"

"No." Axel stared at Xemnas vacantly.

The two continued the staring contest before Xemnas finally broke it.

"Fine. You are free to go."

Axel gave a slight bow before he turned and walked toward the closed door. He had only just touched the handle when Xemnas decided to speak again.

"Oh, and Axel?"

Axel glanced at Xemnas out of the corner of his eye.

"Keep me updated, will you?"

"What?" Axel turned to face Xemnas halfway as he smirked. "Where's your little watch puppy?"

"My 'puppy' is on a mission. He will be absent for a few days. You are the next best."

"What, don't trust Zexy anymore?"

"He is busy." Xemnas gazed at Axel calmly, but his eyes held meaning.

Axel snorted as he looked away.

"Whatever. But I'm not saying I'll do it."

"Good boy."

Axel tensed slightly at the smug sound in Xemnas's voice before he opened the door, stepped out into the brightly lit commons area where the library, auditorium, and front doors were, then shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it with a sigh. He glanced at his left arm.

"Why was he staring at my arm like that?"

* * *

Roxas fidgeted in his seat slightly, glancing at the clock on the wall in front of him.

10:15

There was still 45 minutes before class ended.

Roxas couldn't wait that long.

He raised his hand and asked, "Um, Mister Luxord?"

It felt so weird calling Luxord 'Mister'.

"Yes, love?" Luxord responded, not looking away from the chalkboard as he continued to write about Supply and Demand.

Okay, that was even weirder. But everyone was used to Luxord calling his students 'Love', 'Darling', or 'Turtledove'.

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Sure."

Roxas grinned and trotted out of the classroom, heading toward the nearest bathroom which was close to the library.

* * *

Axel was walking past the library, heading past the vending machines, as he began to make his way to Luxord's class which was halfway along the hallway that was walking down.

"Hey, Axel~"

The red-head paused when he heard the voice, glancing behind him.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he exited the bathroom and headed back to Economics.

He didn't know why he even allowed Axel to force him a Monster.

_Curse my weakness for sugary things…_the blonde thought bitterly as he came out into the spacious main commons area where the library and auditorium were.

But Roxas immediately went back and pressed his back against the wall as he tried to figure out whether he had just seen what he thought he did. After a few seconds, he cautiously peered around the corner of the wall, and gasped.

Axel had his back against the wall of the library with Larxene standing beforehand. The Nymph gripped the front of Axel's shirt while the red-head had his hands resting lightly on the blonde's stomach.

But that was not what startled Roxas.

It was the fact that both Nobodies were kissing.

Gradually, Roxas backed up and headed the way he had come, not even caring that his class was in the opposite direction.

But why did his chest hurt? Roxas didn't care who Axel date or even kissed.

So, even knowing that fact, why did he feel so sad?

* * *

He hadn't expected to see Larxene striding toward him.

"What do you want?" He asked as he turned to face the lightning Nobody.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Larxene replied innocently with a sly smile as she slowly circled him like a hungry wolf.

Axel watched her every movement carefully, waiting for her to pounce.

And finally she did.

The Nymph pushed him against the nearest wall, which happened to be the wall beside the library's large windows, and gripped the front of his shirt to keep him pinned there as she pressed her body against his and grinned up at him in an almost savage way.

"What do you want, Larxene?" Axel asked in annoyance as he gazed at the blonde Nobody calmly. "I'm in a hurry."

There was a seductive purr from the Nobody.

"I like it when you play hard to get." Larxene murmured, leaning in closer to Axel before she abruptly crashed her lips into the fire Nobody's.

Axel squirmed underneath Larxene as he tried to get away from the hot, lust-filled kiss, but the movement only seemed to get the blonde more riled up.

The Chakram wielder closed his eyes as he put his hands against her stomach in an attempt to push her away.

He didn't want her to kiss him! He wanted another blonde! Another blonde who's kiss was supposed to be sweet and innocent like him. This kiss was only filled with electricity and wild, hungry carnal passion.

This wasn't right. It wasn't right…so why was his body unconsciously relaxing at the unfamiliar touches and why did it feel like his mind was shutting down hen he felt her cool fingers touching the bare skin of his stomach?

It wasn't right.

Axel finally managed to return to his senses when he felt the Nymph try to slip her tongue into his mouth.

He rapidly turned his head away, breaking the kiss.

"Quit it, Larxene." He growled as the girl stared at him in faint confusion. "I'm gonna get mad."

"Why won't you just accept that you like me? !" Larxene questioned furiously, her grip on Axel's shirt tightening as the pyro dropped his hands to his sides. "It's because you like that brat, isn't it?"

"And what if it is? !" Axel glared at Larxene. "What if I like him? What are you going to do about it, you witch?"

Larxene shoved Axel against the wall as she backed away.

"I'm gonna make you regret ever laying eyes on him." She threatened as she turned and ran back toward her classroom.

Axel blinked as he scratched the back of his head in bewilderment.

"What does that mean?"

After a few seconds, he shrugged and continued on to Economics, deciding that it was just an empty threat.

* * *

Larxene slowed down until she stopped and glanced behind her to see that she was far away from Axel. The blonde smirked conceitedly as she licked the side of her lips.

_Onto phase two…_

* * *

"Hmm…." Zexion stared up at the shelf that was above him, trying to figure out a way that he could replace the book he held without climbing the shelf and bringing it down with him if he fell. He gazed at the book in his hand before he once again looked at the shelf.

"Zexy…?"

Zexion looked to his right to see Demyx standing at the entrance to the row of bookshelves the Schemer stood in.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Demyx walked closer to his boyfriend, his sea-green eyes confused.

"I merely have to finish re-shelving this book."

Zexion held up the book.

"Then I will join Axel and company for lunch."

"Do you need help?"

"The book is to be placed two shelves above me." Zexion stared at said shelf with a sigh. "However, I cannot reach it."

"I could give you a boost if ya want, Zexy!" Demyx said eagerly.

"A boost?" Zexion asked skeptically as he glanced at the blonde. "What do you mean by-whoa!"

Demyx suddenly picked Zexion up underneath the arms and easily placed him on his shoulders.

"There ya go! You're a giant now, Zexy!"

Zexion was stunned for a few minutes before he blushed faintly.

"Th-thank you."

"No prob!"

The Schemer slipped the book back in place then asked Demyx to put him back on the ground.

"Are ya goin' to lunch now?" Demyx asked as he followed after Zexion, who was walking toward the front of the library.

"Yes. And you…should return to class."

Demyx seemed disappointed as he pouted.

"Mm…okay…."

"I shall see you later." Zexion said as he stopped at the library's entrance and faced Demyx. "I am working late tonight."

"You are?"

"Yes. The librarians want me to read a few new books that they got in."

"Oh." Demyx seemed even more withered at the news as he glanced at the ground, putting his arms behind his back as he scuffed a foot against the floor.

Zexion sighed and grabbed the blonde's scarf.

"I'll try to return as quickly as possible, okay?"

Demyx perked up at that.

"Then can we go on a date?"

"Maybe this weekend."

Demyx grinned and gave a nod.

"Okay!"

"See you later." Zexion nodded and turned around to leave but was stopped when Demyx called out, "Aren't ya forgettin' something, Zexy?"

The slate-haired Nobody paused and looked at the blonde curiously.

Demyx grinned and tapped his cheek.

"For-get-ting…."

Zexion sighed before he rolled his eyes and walked closer to Demyx to give the musician his kiss on the cheek.

_Perfect…._a figure thought as it watched the two Nobody before turning and walking away. _The plan will be set in motion soon…._

* * *

Final period-Botany

"I am sure that you are all curious about the meanings of flower colors." Marluxia said as he naturally held his red rose in his left hand. "So, I will make examples of roses."

Axel made a quiet groaning noise and Marluxia shot him a look, but didn't say anything and instead continued on with his lecture.

"Red, of course, means love and passion. It is as hot as the sun, sultry like the arid desert, and as powerful as the most intense carnal instinct…."

"Yo, lover boy!" Axel called when he noticed that Marluxia was staring intently at the rose in his hand. "Head out of your fantasy!"

Marluxia started slightly as he was brought out of his trance and seemed mildly disappointed about his interrupted daydream before he resumed his lesson; he'd have to make sure to see Vexen later that day.

"Blue is enigmatic like it's shrouded in mystery. It is like a tantalizing vision that can't be pinned down or unraveled. It symbolizes the impossible. Black is death and related to mourning."

Axel rested his chin in the palm of his right hand as he tuned out the Graceful Assassin and instead began to doodle on the blank sheet of notepaper in front of him. He eventually got bored with that however and glanced at Roxas as he wondered what the blonde was doing.

"White is often called the 'Flower of Light'. It's meaning is everlasting love-a love that is stronger, and more powerful, than death."

The Keyblade bearer seemed a bit…down.

Axel tilted his head to the side, wondering why Roxas seemed sad.

"Hey." Axel whispered, trying to get Roxas's attestation without gaining Flower boy's. "Hey, psst. Roxy."

Roxas glanced at Axel blankly.

"What?"

"What's the matter? You seem kinda down."

Roxas remembered what he had seen between Larxene and the red-head and he quickly looked away from Axel.

"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Purple is the sign of majesty, glory, and opulence…."

Axel became confused at the reaction and leaned on his desk in an attempt to get closer to the blonde without alerting Marluxia.

"Are you sure?" He inquired. "There's really nothing wrong?"

Roxas swallowed and slowly looked at the red-head as he gave a weak smile.

"I'm sure, Axel."

Before Axel could ask anything else, the bell rang and the class immediately rushed out of the classroom.

"Remember to do page 114!" Marluxia yelled after his retreating students. "Problems 1 through 10!"

* * *

After school-library

Zexion was lounging in one of the many comfy red chairs in the library with a heavy book resting open on his legs; many other books lay nearby with faint title visible.

Faint hints of iron, copper, and mint perfume.

Zexion glanced up when he smelled Number Twelve's natural scent a bit too close for his liking.

"Hello, Zexy." Larxene leaned against the back of the slate-haired Nobody's chair as she draped her arms loosely over his chest. "How are you doing today….?"

"What do you want, Number Twelve?" Zexion sighed as he ignored the blonde and resumed reading.

"I need your help with something."

"If you expect to me to abet in whatever scheme you have planned, I am not interested."

"Oh, I knew you'd say that." Larxene leaned closer to the Schemer so that her face was right next to his as she smiled. "If you don't assist in my plan, then I may just have to tell Superior about how you've been keeping secrets from him."

"If you are trying to aggravate me, I would admonish from doing that." Zexion replied simply as he turned a page in his book.

"Now, what if I told someone like Saix that you know who destroyed that level nine Heartless?" Larxene sighed dramatically as she turned her back on Zexion, innocently placing her arms behind her back. "I wonder what he'd say if he understood that you've been defending Axel."

Zexion glanced at Larxene out of the corner of his eye with a mild glare.

"That'd be Dusk worthy." Larxene grinned maliciously as she watched Zexion's response out of the corner of her eye. "Or maybe total elimination on the spot. Don't you think lying would be an affront to Master Xemnas?"

Zexion closed his book loudly and stood up. "What do you want, Larxene?"

Larxene sashayed toward Zexion and circled him.

"I want you to help me afflict damage on little Roxas by destroying his friendship with Axel." Larxene wrapped her arms around Zexion's neck as she reclined her body against the Schemer's. "And I'm going to need your help to do it."

* * *

**Don't ask why I came up with this. :/ Because even I don't know. Just wait to see how it plays out, huh? :3 And no, I don't like Larxel. It weirds me out, but you have to admit Axel might be bi, but he turns gay for his little Roxy. XD**

**Anywhoo, please Read and Review. :)**


End file.
